Condor Studios Files
by alexatheknight
Summary: This is Santiago Heraldo, who for the next week, along with Ryan Loughlin and Gilroy Smith, will spend in Condor Studios to get the scoop on the stars! Get ready for interviews, drama, secrets, and..love?
1. Chapter 1

"And now presenting our very own TweenWeekly reporter, Santiago Heraldo!"

The crowd cheers while Santiago enters the set.

"Hello, TweenWeekly followers! I have some special new for you all!" Santiago says, with a big smile.

"You are all familar with the two most popular shows in Condor Studios, I presume?" he says.

The crowd roars with answers such as "YES!" "So Random Rules!" "I love Mackenzie Falls!" "OMG, Chad Dylan Cooper is mine!" "NO! He's MINE!"

"Settle down, people! Umm, excuse me, security? Could you stop that fight between those two girls there? Ouch! Thank you. Okay, back to business. We are having a special episode on TweenWeekly TV next week. It's called the Condor Studio Files," Santiago says.

"The Condor Studios Files will be a very interesting episode. I, and my camera crew, am going to spend the next week in Condor Studios. I'm going to interview the stars of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls and also play some fun little games with them." He winks at the audience.

"To help me with this I have another TweenWeekly reporter, Ryan Loughlin!"

The crowd cheers as Ryan Loughlin enters set.

"It's good to have you, Ryan," Santiago says.

"Great to be here, Santiago," Ryans says, smiling.

"So Ryan, we understand you have been involved with a report at Condor Studios before?" Santiago says.

Ryan frowns. "Indeed I have, Santiago. I had gotten some good scoop on Sonny Monroe. With the hate cake, stealing a necklace and coin, revealing her boyfriend's fortune cookie secret, and taking the idea of Sicky Vicky from Vicky Sickovitz, my report was a hit."

"But apparently none of it was true?" Santiago says.

"Well...no. Apparently Sonny Monroe was innocent. She had been framed by Penelope, star of Mackenzie Falls. It seems that she had been jealous of Miss Monroe because she was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper, her boyfriend," Ryan says.

Santiago's eyes widened. "Excuse me, but did you just say Sonny Monroe was dating Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Ryan shrugged. "Last time I checked."

"What about the rivalry between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls?"

"It seems that they don't care."

"Well folks, our suspicions were true! Channy is real!" Santiago says, smiling.

The crowd howls in excitement. They scream such things as "FINALLY!" "YAY! CHANNY FOREVER!" "WHAT? NO! CHAD IS MINE!" "NO, HE'S MINE!"

"Uhh..security? Anyway, this makes our trip to Condor Studios a bit more interesting now what with Channy alive," Santiago says.

"What's Channy?" Ryan asks.

"Oh it's their celebrity couple name," Santiago says.

Ryan nods. "Catchy."

"Indeed. Well with Channy around, I suppose we should call Gilroy Smith then!" Santiago says, while sending someone to call him.

"Gilroy Smith? As in Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith?" Ryan asks.

"The same. You see, he had had Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart on his show. He had noticed Sonny getting nervous about Chad Dylan Cooper. So he called him there and almost got a tape of them admitting something until Miss Hart ruined it by turning off the tape."

"Ah. He would be most interested in this," Ryan says.

Suddenly Gilroy Smith enters the room. The crowd goes wild as he sits down next to Santiago and Ryan.

"Gilroy, it's good to have you here!" Santiago says.

"Good to be here, Santiago. But may I ask why I am here?" Gilroy says.

"Well, Ryan and I are going to Condor Studios to get the scoop on the stars and we were wondering if you'd wanted to join us. You know, since Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are now dating," Santiago says.

Gilroy's eyes lit up. "They are?"

Ryan nods. "I found out when I was doing the report on Sonny Monroe."

Gilroy smiles. "Then I'd be happy to join you two."

Santiago smiles. "Well there you have it folks! Tomorrow, Ryan, Gilroy, and I will be at Condor Studios! And tune in next week for the Condor Studio Files!"

The crowd goes crazy as the curtains close.

**So..this idea popped in my head and I just HAD to do it.**

** Don't worry, I'll still be writing Secrets Can Never Be Hidden. But I'll write this too.**

** Don't forget to check that out and The Movie Star & Me if you haven't!**

** Now next chapter, they are going to interview Mr. Condor. You all need to send in the questions though. I will do that with each star's interview. (:**

** So send in questions!**

** Peace out Suckaz!**

** -Alexa Knight**


	2. Chapter 2

Santiago Heraldo, Ryan Loughlin, and Gilroy Smith all pulled up into Condor Studios. Santiago got his camera crew ready.

"Now listen people," Santiago said to everyone. "To make this episode interesting we have to keep a lookout for ANYTHING suspicious. There are celebrities crawling everywhere around these studios and we need a picture. And whichever person gets the Channy couple together will get rewarded." The camera crew nodded eagerly.

"Then what do we do Santiago?" Ryan asked him, motioning to himself and Gilroy.

"You will come with me. We have to talk to Mr. Condor," Santiago said. They all entered the building.

The first thing they noticed was the Commisary was to the left. Santiago smiled and motioned everyone to peek in. They all smiled while the camera crew took a picture, while another one was taking a video.

"Chad, this is so sweet!" a brunette said, smiling and staring at the feast before her.

"Anything for m'lady," the blonde boy standing behind her chair said.

The brunette leaned in and took a bite. "Ah," she said between chewing. "I love our weekaversaries."

The blonde shrugged. "Gotta celebrate every week with m'lady."

"Aww," the brunette said, still eating. "But don't get me something every week."

The blonde frowned. "But I want to!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You can't get me something every week. You'll waste money!" He just frowned. She made a puppy dog face.

"Fine!" he said.

"Fine." she said, smiling.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The blonde rolled his eyes and hugged her. "Anything for you, Shortstack."

Santiago motioned everyone to move outside. They all went in the hallway.

"This is gold!" Santiago said, eying the camera as if it were his first present on Christmas.

Gilroy raised his eyes. "That is gold? That's just a cheesy couple with ridiculous nicknames."

Santiago sighed. "That wasn't just some cheesy couple! That was Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Gilroy raised his eyes again. "Really? Didn't look like it."

"Must be the hair," Ryan said.

Gilroy nodded. "Right. Sonny's hair is more of black now and Chad looks like he cut off mostly everything besides the top of the head."

"Can't say I like it better. It makes Chad look kind of older. And Sonny looked cuter with brown hair," Ryan said.

"Exactly! I mean it's still brown but-"

"Will you two shut up?" Santiago said. "No one cares about their hair!"

"Apparently millions of girls are in love with Chad Dylan Cooper's hair," Ryan said.

"Yeah and one of them is Chad Dylan Cooper!" Ryan and Gilroy burst into laughter.

"Focus!" Santiago said. "We're at Condors office."

They stood outside the door for a while, till they heard a deep voice shout,"Come in!"

They entered the huge office, full of pictures of his shows and a huge desk. The chair spinned around and there was Bill Condor.

He looked at them angrily for a minute then saw who they were. "Oh," he said. "Its you."

"I thought you were one of my stars complaining again. I was about to fire you," Mr. Condor said, shuffling some papers on his desk.

"Yes, well," Santiago said. "We wanted to ask you some questions."

"Well go on then, don't keep me waiting!" he said, putting his focus on them now.

"What do you know about the So Random! and Mackenzie Falls cast?" Santiago asked.

Mr. Condor snorted. "They're my two best shows. So from time to time they'll ask me for something and I have to put my foot down!"

"So you're saying their snobby brats that need to appreciate what they have?" Ryan asked.

"You could say that, I guess," Mr. Condor said.

"Even Sonny Monroe, the new girl who's supposed to not be all I'm a star so you do what I say?" Gilroy asked.

Condor shrugged. "Not really her. But she has started to become a little more snobbier. Not as much as everyone else though."

"Do you think there could be something influencing her?" Santiago asked.

"Or someone?" Gilroy asked.

Mr. Condor thought. "Its probably Chad Dylan Cooper. They've been spending a lot of time together."

Ryan started jotting down everything, while Santiago asked. "So you think Chad is a bad influence on her?"

"Yes, I suppose," Mr. Condor said.

"Interesting. Now what can you tell me about the other people in the casts?" Santiago said.

Mr. Condor thought. "Tawni Hart is obsessed with her lipgloss. She throws a fit for days if she doesn't get the kind she wants. It's quite annoying."

"So she's a diva?" Santiago asked.

"Basically, yes," Mr. Condor said.

"Now what about Nico and Grady?" Gilroy asked.

"Those two are always up to something. You don't know how many times the security guard, Murphy, has complained about them. It's ridiculous," Mr. Condor replied.

"Zora?" Ryan asked.

"Well she's still young so she's not that bad. But she spends all her time in the vents. Everyone complains about her snooping," he said.

"Now what about the Mackenzie Falls cast?" Santiago asked.

"They pretty much do whatever Chad tells them to do," Condor said.

"So Chad is quite bossy?" Gilroy asked.

"Yes, he has always thought he gets what he wants." Mr. Condor rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for answering the questions. We're done now," Santiago said.

"Good now get out before you're fired!" Mr. Condor shouted.

"We don't work for you?" Ryan questioned.

"Get out!" They all scurried outside.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Gilroy said.

"Yes indeed. Now tomorrow we're going to interview Nico and Grady. I've asked all viewers to send in questions for them. And we'll get our answers tomorrow," Santiago said.

**So you like it?**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They were great!**

**Now you listen to Santiago people! YOU, need to review and tell your question for Nico and Grady!**

**So review! I won't update till I get atleast 5 questions!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay boys," Santiago said. "Its time for our next mission."

They sat in the Prop House, awaiting the two comedian's arrival. It probably would be for a while, it was only 7:00. Ryan and Gilroy plopped on the couch, while Santiago sorted papers on a table. The camera crew was getting snacks from the fridge.

"Mission?" Gilroy questioned. "We're just interviewing two goofballs."

Santiago frowned. "No. We need to get information out of them but subtly. About Channy."

Ryan snorted. "Those two wouldn't notice drama or juicy gossip if it hit them in the head."

"Yes but they obviously see Sonny and Chad together everyday. They can tell us what they see, what they hear. I'm sure Sonny must talk to her cast about Chad," Santiago explained.

Gilroy pursed. "What if she told them not to tell anyone?"

Santiago smiled. "I'm going to offer them to," he grabbed a plate full of cheese cubes. "Eat this cheese!"

"Santiago," Gilroy said. "How is cheese going to help this?"

Santiago's brows raised. "Dude do you not read TweenWeekly?"

"Yo, G," came a voice coming from outside. "I heard Murphy was sick today."

"No way!" another one said. "This is going to be the best day ever!"

Suddenly, they entered the Prop House. One was African American, and he was wearing a hat. The other had short blond hair and was a bit on the tubby side. Nico and Grady.

They suddenly noticed the people in the Prop House. They stared at them in confusion.

"Uhh..who are you people?" Nico said, pointing to each of them.

Santiago got up. "Santiago Heraldo, TweenWeekly."

"Ryan Loughlin, TweenWeekly TV," Ryan introduced himself.

Gilroy smiled and greeted them. "Gilroy Smith, Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith!"

Nico and Grady stared at them all, trying to comprehend something. They looked at them all very closely.

"You know," Nico said. "Theres something about you three that seems very familiar.."

"But we don't know what is," Grady finished.

"So it's okay to talk to you then," Nico smiled. "I'm Nico."

"Grady," the blonde boy nodded. They nodded back.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Grady asked.

"Your fans sent us questions for you, and we'd like you to answer them," Santiago smiled.

Nico smiled. "Sure, okay." Then he suddenly looked at them very suspiciously.

"Wait a minute," he said. "You're trying to get something out of us!"

"Information!" Grady confirmed.

The three reporters looked to each other worried. They didn't know what to say.

"But if it's not about us, we don't care," Nico said. Santiago nodded.

"Then okay, tell the questions."

"The first question is from **MissyCDC**," Ryan started.

Nico snorted. "MissyCDC? Ha! The only person looking close to being a MissyCDC is Sonny!"

"Really now?" Santiago said, a smile creeping on his face.

"Oh yeah, Chad, like, adores her. They're all "Oh you're so cute, Shortstack!" "No you!" It's disgusting," Grady said, while Nico mumbled mmm-hmmm.

"Interesting," Gilroy said, jotting it down on paper.

"And her question is," Santiago read. "What is your favorite cheese?"

"Hmm...well that's a tough one," Nico pondered.

Grady piped in. "Probably cheddar. No, Swiss! No, American! No, Mozarella! Nah it's cheddar."

The reporters looked at him oddly, but then turned to Nico.

"Yeah probably Mozarella," Nico said.

Ryan wrote it down mumbling something about stupid questions for stupid people.

"And the next two questions are from **MoonLightShadowBeams**."

Grady's eyes lit up. "Thats an awesome name! It's like Star Wars, but like more space like, but kinda night like-"

"Yo!" Nico stopped him. "Let him ask the questions."

"Yeah sorry," Grady said.

"Anyway this is what they said," Santiago read. "Nico and Grady, is Chad a better -or more decent- person ever since he started dating Sonny?" Gilroy grabbed his notes.

"Well yeah, pretty much," Grady said.

"He's mostly nice to Sonny. He's still conceited and ChipDramaPants and everything, but he's decent. We don't talk to him much, though. We don't wanna hear him talk about Sonny all day." Nico explained.

"No, remember the time he came to us for girl advice?" Grady asked.

"Oh that was great!" Nico smiled.

Santiago, Ryan, and Gilroy dropped their mouth in shock. Ryan called the camera crew and Gilroy got more notes.

"Chad Dylan Cooper came to you for dating advice?" Santiago asked, incredulously.

Nico puffed in pride. "Yeah well Grady and I were just sitting here playing video games, when Chad walks in here with flowers. Now we thought it was for us, but apparently it was for Sonny! Who knew! And he says he's going to dinner with her but can't find her. So we explain to young Chad that Sonny stood him up," Nico said.

"No!" Santiago said, dramatically.

"Yes! He didn't believe us at first. He waited and waited and waited till he decided to call her. The call ended, and guess how many rings?" Nico asked.

Santiago asked. "Five?"

"Two," Nico corrected. The three reporters gasped.

"Shocking, I know! So we told young Chad that his lady was losing interest. But you know what he did? He went to the restaurant that night and she wasn't there! In fact we came and saw him looking all lonely!" Nico said.

"That terrible!" Santiago said.

"I know! But apparently she didn't come because of some bear problem," Nico shrugged.

"Bear?" Santiago questioned.

"Some bear that's the most important thing to Sonny," Grady piped in.

"That was interesting..now next question is for Grady!" Santiago read. "Grady, I love the cheese pants invention. Will you begin a website or something to sell them? Do you think they'd be a hit? I certainly do!"

Grady blushed and covered his heart. "Aww thank you! I am liking this person! First the cool name, now a love of cheese pants! You are my favorite fan!"

"Anyway, yes I've considered it, but Tawni would kill me. Since her skinny jeans didn't go well, she would hate if my cheese pants went well! But yeah they'd be a hit for sure!"

Santiago smiled. "Thank you for the interesting answer. Now the next question is from **Geekquality**!"

"Geekquality? That's an interesting name," Nico said.

"Yeah it's like a geek with quality. You know what I'm sayin?" Grady asked. All of them shook their heads.

"Well she asks, what is your favorite video game?"

"COD," they both said in unison.

"Cod?" Ryan asked. "Whats this cod game? Is it like a fishing game?"

Nico looked at him incredulously. "No it has nothing to do with fish! It's a game with people killing other people."

"Are the people eating fish?" Gilroy asked.

"No!" Grady replied.

"Then why is it called cod?" Ryan asked.

"Its not cod, it's C. O. D. It stands for Call of Duty!" Nico explained.

"Then why don't you say that?"

Santiago put his face in his hands. "Moving on!"

"The next question is from **tiffc10**-"

"What in the world is tiffc?" Nico asked.

"Yeah tiffc, you mind explaining your name? And can I call you Tiffsey?" Grady asked.

"And the question is," Santiago said, teeth clenched.

"What can you tell us about Sonny and Chad's relationship?"

Nico snorted. "Pretty much what we've said before. Total lovebirds, those two."

"Disgusting," Grady wrinkled his nose.

"Oh yeah and they celebrate their relationship every week! With weekaversaries. I mean, who does that?" Nico asked.

"Hmmm...I see. Next question is from **Captain Holly Short of the LEP**."

"Whoa!" Grady exclaimed. "Now that is an awesome name! Are you from Narnia?"

"And the question is," Santiago read.

"What was your reaction when you found out Sonny and Chad were dating?"

"Shocked."

"Betrayed."

"Disapponted."

"Angry."

"Were cool with it when she gave us pizza coupons."

Santiago raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you try to stop it?"

"Well yeah at first. Then we realized there was nothing we could do about it, cause those two obviously can't stay apart," Nico said.

"Aw," Grady said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "That was deep, man."

"I know!"

Santiago rolled his eyes. "Last few questions are from **sprstrz**."

Nico raised his brows. "What?"

Grady grinned. "Cool!"

"They're asking about Murphy," Santiago explained.

"Well Murphy is a cranky old guy who never let's guys like us have fun," Nico said.

"Well said, brotha," Grady said, patting his back.

"They also ask if you two have girlfriends."

"Well, uh-" Nico stammered.

"Can't say now."

"Not really-"

"No?" Santiago asked. They nodded, sadly.

"And her last question is, why is there a disco ball here?" Santiago asked, pointing to the ceiling.

"How did they know about that?" Grady asked, looking around for stalkers.

"Well, it was there one day when Grady and I had some girls over. Sadly that didn't turn out well, but we decided to keep the disco ball!"

"Well thank you guys for answering those questions," Santiago said, getting up.

"No problem," Nico said.

"Bye!"

The reporters gathered everything in the hallway. "That was great!" Gilroy said.

"I know! Who knew those two would provide so much information?" Ryan replied.

"It did go well, but our next one probably won't," Santiago said, cringing at the name.

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"Zora," Santiago said. "Kid's smart. We'll have to be very sneaky with this."

**So was it good? Please review and tell me!**

** Thanks for all the questions! And send some in for Zora now!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why in the world are we in the vents?"

Santiago rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows Zora spends her day in the vents. This is probably the only way we could find her."

"That's because Zora is eleven, and fits through easily! Ow!" said Ryan, rubbing his head. This caused him to push Gilroy who hit his head which moved Santiago and he hit his head.

"Ouch!" they all winced.

"This is so not worth it," Gilroy complained.

"Yes it is!" Santiago said. "Now relax. We'll find her in no time."

"Yeah, well, what if she's down there? Like a NORMAL person?" Ryan asked.

Santiago rolled his eyes. "Thats the thing. She isn't normal."

"Obviously. Ow!" Ryan said, getting struck again.

"It's a miracle we can fit here," Gilroy observed.

"Whoa look there's a hole coming!" Ryan said, worried.

"Relax. It's just another opening of the vent. We can ask whoever's there if they know where Zora went," Santiago said.

They crawled there and looked out. It was Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. They cursed and jumped back. They weren't supposed to know they were here until they got interviewed. Especially not Sonny. She didn't like them very much.

Santiago peeked. "I see someone!"

"Who?" Gilroy asked.

Santiago squinted. "Its not Tawni, they have brown hair.."

"Sonny?" Ryan asked.

He shook his head. "No..too small. Her hair is in pigtails looks like...wait a second.." he gasped. Ryan and Gilroy went too look, and gasped.

There was Zora, smiling up at them. "Hello boys.." she said, grinning evilly.

"I heard your interview with TweedleDumb and TweedleDumber yesterday. I also know you want to interview me today." Her dark eyes drilled into theirs.

"Well, uh, your, uh, fans want to ask you questions!" Santiago stammered.

Zora shrugged. "Fine. But I got my eyes on you." She indicated this.

"Thank you!" Santiago said. "Now can you get us down, please?"

She grinned. "You have to jump."

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed. Gilroy and Ryan glared daggers at Santiago.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, uh, let's jump boys."

With one last glare, Gilroy and Ryan jumped out with Santiago. They landed with a thud.

"OW!" they all screamed. Zora laughed.

"I knew you'd think I was in the vents. So I decided to hang here while Sonny and Tawni did the Check-It-Out Girl's sketch." She grinned at their shocked faces.

"So they won't be back for an hour or so. We can stay here for the interview," she said, relaxing on Sonny's couch.

Santiago sat on Tawni's couch. Gilroy settled himself on Tawni's chair and Ryan, Sonny's.

"So ask away boys!" Zora said.

Santiago picked up the first card. "Okay the first one is from **MoonLightShadowBeams**."

"And what does Miss ShadowBeams want to ask me?"

"She first says: Zora, your awesome! I admire your work! Especially the vents part. I was wondering, how did you, like, find the vents? What made you decide to live/stay up there?" he read.

Zora smiled. "Well thank you Miss ShadowBeams! I didn't know my work was admired so much. Though I have to admit, it is quite awesome."

"Well I found the vents a few weeks after I got on So Random! Tawni and the goofs could get really annoying so I decided to stay up there for a while. And now it's just what I do."

Santiago smiled, strained. "Interesting. She also asks: Zora, have you ever duct taped anyone to a chair? My friend Carter ductaped Owen (my cousin) to a chair."

"Well, Moonlight, I feel very sorry for Owen. But I also give props to Carter," she said, smiling. "Yeah I have duct taped someone to a chair. Chad Dylan Cooper."

Ryan laughed. "How did that happen?"

"Sonny came back from the Falls annoyed with Chad cause he stole her Skittles or something. So I, being the good friend, decided to prank Chad." She chuckled.

"I got the Hair and Makeup lady to tell him she was going to do his hair and sit him in a chair. So Chad, being the idiot he is, sat there not even realizing that wasn't his Hair and Makeup lady. Sonny and I duct taped him immediately. It was hilarious. Chad screams like a little girl."

The three reporters burst with laughter. "Chad Dylan Cooper screams like a little girl?"

Zora started laughing now. "Yeah! Sonny used to make fun of him for that, but now she thinks it's 'cute'" she shuddered.

Ryan jot down in his notes. Santiago picked up his next card. "The next question is from **ChAnNyObSeSsEd**."

"Whatty obsessed?" Zora asked, brows raised.

"Channy," Ryan said. "Chad and Sonny's couple name."

Zora gaped. "They have a couple name? Bleh."

"Yes, well, anyway this is her what she says: You have to admit that Chad and Sonny have liked each other for more than a year now. They make each other so happy except for when there is a misunderstanding or one of them makes a mistake. If they ever broke up, would you try and get them back together?" he read.

Zora groaned. "Of course someone obsessed with them would ask this. Yes, I know they like each other. I also know they have pretty much ever since they met. They do make each other insanely happy. Like seriously, they've become insane. Who calls a person Shortstack? And m'lady gets kinda old, y'know. It's so weird."

"If they broke up, I don't think I'd try to get them together unless we all made a decision to help, or if Sonny went Bella Swan and got all depressed."

"You think that would happen?" Santiago asked, eyes widening.

"Nah. Probably just a lot of crying, and screaming "SHORTSTACK! I LOVE YOU! COME BACK!"

"I thought Chad called Sonny that."

"He does."

Santiago grinned. "The next couple of questions are from **disney123**."

"Disney fan, huh? Ask away!" Zora said, sarcastically.

"First question: What do you see in the vents?" Santiago asked.

"That's classified."

Santiago stared at her in disbelief.

"Hahah just kidding! Fooled ya, didn't I? Anyway, I see lots of things. Yesterday I found the goof twins discussing plans about finding popcorn twins again. I saw Tawni freaking out about her lipgloss. And I had the misfortune to find Sonny and Chad kissing and being romantic in Chad's dressing room." She gagged.

"You saw them kissing?" Santiago said, with a look of disgust.

Zora groaned. "Sadly. Thank god they only peck.."

"Anyway," Santiago said, trying to change the subject. "Here's disney123's next question."

"Would Chad ever cheat on Sonny like his past girlfriends?"

Zora snorted. "No way. He's totally loyal to her."

As Ryan wrote notes eagerly, Santiago read the next question.

"How does Chad feel about Sonny?"

"He likes her. Duh."

"Can you elaborate on that?" Gilroy asked.

Zora rolled her eyes. "Well he likes her a lot. Completely devoted and all."

"You are in the vents a lot. What are things that Chad has done for Sonny before they dated proving that he always liked her?"

Zora thought about it. "Hmmm...well there is the time we had the prom and then everyone left and I went to vent. I saw him look nervous when he saw Sonny alone there. And then he walked up to her and danced with her."

"How often a day are Sonny and Chad together?"

"Pretty much everytime when both of them aren't rehearsing or she's with us. Which is worse cause then they talk on the phone," Zora said, gagging.

"Do you think them dating is a good idea?"

"No! She broke the So Random code!" she cried, indignantly. "But..we are over it now pretty much. There's no keeping them apart."

"Do you think Sonny likes Chad as much as he appears to like her?"

She shrugged. "Probably. She seems quite besotted with him as well."

Santiago pulled the next card. "The next question is from** Geekquality**."

Zora smiled. "Now this seems like my kinda person! Shoot!"

"What activities did you do at your three day Sherlock/detective 3 day 2000$ camp?"

"Now that's my question! Well we did the standard detective stuff. We were sent to scenes of a crime and were told to look for clues. I was the best, the Sherlock of everyone. Except when I accused Tawni falsely.." Zora hung her head in shame.

"Accused Tawni for what?" Gilroy asked.

"To who was framing Sonny. And it was Penelope! Ah the shame.."

"The next question is from **MissPerfectlyUnique**," Santiago read.

"Well what does Miss Unique have to ask me?" Zora asked.

"Would you take revenge on Penelope and if yes, what would you do?"

"Of course I would! But she's in a celebrity rehab center now..I think. And I don't know what I'd do, but it would be amazing," Zora said, proudly.

Santiago smiled and picked up the next card. "The next one is from **channystemiluver**."

"Great. More Channy.."

"Their question is, have you ever walked in on Sonny and Chad and saw them kissing?"

Zora pondered. "Technically, no. I saw them through the vents."

"And the last one," Santiago picked it up. "Its from **Zorafan1011**."

Zora mock gasped in delight. "A fan of moi? Go on!"

"How did you get so smart? And is Dakota Condor really super evil?"

She puffed with pride. "Well, I am quite the genius y'know. That would explain my intelligence. And yes she is. She's out to get So Random! and marry Chad. Evil."

"Okay that's it for today Zora," Santiago said, getting up. Ryan and Gilroy followed suit. "Thanks for answering the questions."

"My pleasure," Zora smiled, sweetly. "Oh and if you hurry you might see Chad and Sonny eat lunch together."

The reporters raced out the door. Zora laughed.

"Ha! They're at the Pancake House! Suckas." Zora said to herself.

"What was that?" Tawni asked, suddenly coming in.

"Nothing..."

"Wait they're not here!" Ryan asked.

Santiago groaned. "Obviously. Anyway, tomorrow we will interview Miss Tawni Hart."

Gilroy smiled. "Good. I have a bone to pick with her."

"No! She'll recognize you! If she's as smart as she seems, then I have a plan for us not to get recognized."

**You like? Yeah probably not. Sorry. I suck at doing Zora.**

** But I can do Tawni pretty well! So send in questions for her!**

** R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

"This has got to be your most ridiculous plan, Santiago."

"This takes the cake."

"Don't question the plan!"

Ryan fidgeted in his too tight white shirt. "Why do we have to wear disguises? And why THESE?"

Santiago put his face in his hands. "Why must I explain every plan to you dimwits? Tawni Hart knows Gilroy. And Ryan, we think. But we're sure with Gilroy. Besides she is a TweenWeekly reader. She'd recognize us in a second. And she would squeal."

"Yes but why are we dressed as...makeup artists?" Ryan said, staring himself down.

"We're not technically makeup artists. We're pretending to be from the company of Tawni's favorite lipstick, Coco Moco Coco." Santiago put a pen behind his ear. With his get up and posture, he played the part well.

"This outfit makes me look stupid!" Ryan complained.

"I kinda like it," Gilroy said, modeling with it. Ryan whacked him.

"Well I do! And don't hit me!"

Santiago rolled his eyes and motioned them to be quiet. A perky, high pitched voice was coming down the hallway.

"Sonny, please tell me you're hanging out with Chad right now," Tawni Hart said, sticking a hand on her hip.

Sonny Monroe looked at her in awe. She smiled. "I am! I'm so glad your showing encouragement in our relationship now!"

Tawni laughed. "Oh I'm not. I just need some alone time with me, myself, and," she pulled out a tube of lipstick. "Coco Moco Coco!"

Sonny sighed. "I hope you three have a good time," she muttered, sarcastically. She slumped away to Stage 2.

Tawni grinned and clapped to herself. She entered her dressing room. Santiago smiled.

"Perfect! Sonny's gone with Cheesy Dylan Cooper so we got Tawni alone!" Santiago rubbed his hands, eagerly.

"Wait why do we need Tawni alone?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Because Tawni would believe us but Sonny wouldn't," Gilroy said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"So what are we going to do when we have to interview Sonny?"

Santiago fingered his chin. "I still need to think of that. But for now it's Tawni Time!"

The three reporters knocked on the dressing room carefully. There was a groan about people messing pretty time.

"Sonny I don't care if Chad's busy! It's Tawni Time!" the annoyed voice of Tawni Hart hissed.

"I may not be Miss Monroe," Santiago said, in a heavily fake French accent, and opening the door. "But I am Mr. Monroe."

Tawni gasped. "Sonny's MARRIED? To YOU? I always thought she'd be Mrs. Drama Snob, not Mrs. Sleazy Guy with Bad French Accent." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Santiago clenched his teeth. "I am not married to Miss Monroe. I am Pierre Monroe!"

"Who's that?"

Santiago gasped. "You zoo not know who I am? I thought my best customer must know!"

Tawni's brow raised. "Best customer? What do you.." she trailed off, realization dawning on her. She gasped and jumped up.

"THE Pierre Monroe? As in the Pierre Monroe who made the most fabulous lipstick of all time, Coco Moco Coco!" she squealed.

Santiago grinned and twirled. "Zat is moi!"

Tawni screamed and ran to him. "Oh my goodness! I love you! You created the reason of my existence!"

"Zat ees true. But I have not come here to deescuss my fabulous creation, Miss Hart," Santiago said, in a business tone.

"Then why are you here?"

"My Coco Moco Coco fans know all about you, Miss Hart. And zey sent me some questions for you begging for answers. And I just could not deny them," Santiago said, drawing up some cards.

Tawni pursed. "Well I was kinda busy..."

"Did I mention the boxes of Coco Moco Coco we brought you?"

Tawni beamed and sat on her couch. "I'm sure I can kill some time."

Santiago grinned and sat on a chair. "Great!"

"But who are they?" Tawni asked, confusedly looking at Ryan and Gilroy.

They looked at each other panicked. Ryan cleared his throat and started mimicking Santiago's French accent.

"Uhh...I am Jacques..and zees is Michel." He pointed to Gilroy. Gilroy glared at him.

"Hahaha! That's a girls name!" Tawni said, laughing. Ryan and Santiago chuckled.

"Eet ees not Michelle! Eet ees Michel!" Gilroy cried.

Tawni giggled. "Yeah. Whatever, Michelle."

Gilroy glared while Santiago pulled the first card out. "The first question is from _ILUVCHANNYXX_."

"Who's Channy? And why are they getting XX's? I'm Tawni Hart! I deserve all the XX's!" Tawni grumbled.

Santiago mentally rolled his eyes. "Anyways the question is, what do you think of Chad and Sonny's nicknames for each other like m'lady and Shortstack?"

"Tacky. Lame. Just like them!" She giggled.

Santiago winked at Ryan for him to write it down. He quickly did, but Tawni caught him.

"Wait a minute." Santiago froze, wondering if she found out. "Why are you guys not wearing Coco Moco Coco?"

He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, Miss Hart? Vee are not girls. Zee lipstick is for young ladies."

"I know. But I also know that the workers of Coco Moco Coco always wear it. Always," Tawni said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Ryan and Gilroy looked at each other in panic. "Vell, uh.."

"Vee are waiting till later! When vee, uh, give you your supply of Coco Moco Coco! To test it for you," Santiago stammered.

Tawni grumbled a fine while the three reporters sighed in relief.

"Next question!" Santiago exclaimed. "This one is from _4EverChannyObsessed_."

Tawni gasped. "The Channy person again? And this person is forever obsessed with them! Ah!"

He ignored her and read the card. "First question is, what got you so obsessed with Coco Moco Coco?"

Tawni flipped her hair. "Well my mom took me shopping one day. We were looking for the perfect lipstick, because our old favorite, Berry Cherry Berry, was discontinued. So after we finished our two hour depression we went to get a new one. Cherry Berry Cherry was a definite no-no. It brought back too many memories. Now Perfect Sparkle I considered-"

"Can we please just hear how you found Coco Moco Coco?" Santiago said, exasperated. Tawni gasped at him, hurt.

"I mean, uhh, vee zoo not like hearing about our rival lipsticks," Santiago stammered.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, I finally found one I was VERY interested in. Coco Moco Coco. I tried it on, and what can I say? It was love at first gloss." She smiled, lost in memory.

"Okay..well her next question is: How come before, you didn't like Sonny, but now, she's your best friend. What made you change your mind about her?"

"I'm not her best friend, that's Lulu. Who told you that?" Tawni said, shuffling uncomfortably.

Santiago pulled out a stack of papers. "We have information that on a bonding camping trip for So Random! and Mackenzie Falls that you said and I quote: Sonny's my best friend! I meant everything to her!"

Tawni scoffed. "Well I do mean everything to her. And she wants to be my best friend so what the hey. Tawni Hart doesn't disappoint her fans." Then something dawned on her. "Wait why would the owner of a lipstick company have sources on a Hollywood Stars camping trip?"

Santiago shoved his papers away. "I am quite eenterested in Hollywood."

Tawni beamed. "Well of course you are! I'm in it!"

Santiago chuckled nervously. "Right. Well the next question is from _ChAnNyObSeSsEd_."

Tawni put her hands up. "Oh come on! Someone has to be obsessed with ME! If you're obsessed with this Channy freak, go ask them questions!"

"Their question is," he started, ignoring her as usual. "When Sonny and Chad started dating, you seemed surprised. But you saw them all nervous and everything backstage at Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith and turned the TV off and how they acted around each other. Why did you act like you were shocked and hurt?"

"Well Sonny is all about So Random and being loyal to us! So when she goes off and starts dating the lead of the rival show who she fights with everyday AND says she hates! And then she dates him? I mean, what the heck? Who would have expected that? Who would have thought it would be Sonny? Personally, I thought it'd be me." She flipped her hair.

"Interesting.." Santiago said, while Ryan and Gilroy jotted down everything she was saying. "The next question is from _sprstrz_."

Tawni shrugged. "Atleast it's not Channy."

"Why are you so OBSESSED with your lipgloss?"

She rolled her eyes. "Its amazing. Duh!"

"What kind of gossip do you pick up around the studios?"

"Well.." she looked around, as if someone was about to pop out with cameras. "I don't think I should say anything."

Santiago frowned, while Tawni grinned.

"But I will! Okay so yesterday I was the witness of the most disastrous thing to happen at the Studios."

Santiago beamed. "Do tell!"

"Brenda gave Sonny," she looked around once more and finished with a whisper. "A STEAK."

The three reporters in disguise gasped. "No!"

Tawni grinned. "Yes! What a shock! See Chad goes over to Brenda and does that weird thing with his eyes and tells her something. Sonny and I were wondering why and Chad winked at her. So we went in line to get our usual ick when Brenda plops a big old juicy steak right on Sonny's plate! You should have seen her face! I was shocked!"

Ryan gasped. "Thats preposterous!"

"It is! And she didn't even give it to me! How could you give Sonny a steak and not ME? She's not even on Mackenzie Falls." She flipped her hair and then suddenly stopped. "Or..is she?"

Gilroy's mouth turned to an O. "What nonsense!"

"She has been hanging out there lately. And Chad is always like we can't spend so much time together cause you're on a different show. Oh I know and I'm sorry pukey poo. Will you try to skip rehearsals for me, oh I promise. Fine fine good good fine!" she mimicked.

Santiago grinned. "Mmm, next question! It's from _MoonLightShadowBeams_. She would first like to say she loves how humorous and stylish you are."

Tawni beamed and crossed her hands on her heart. "Aww! That's so sweet! And she didn't say she was obsessed with Channy! I like her!"

"The question is, how long have you known and used Coco Moco Coco lip gloss?"

She pondered. "Hmmm...probably two years."

Ryan gasped.

"I know I know, Tawni Hart gets bored with something after a month but Coco Moco Coco is different."

Gilroy and Ryan wrote more. Santiago pulled his next card. "This next few questions are _channystemiluver4ever_."

Tawni groaned. "Great more Channy fans. And now this Stemi person! How can you like someone with such a name?"

"The first question is, why did you turn off the TV before Chad and Sonny admitted their feelings on Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith?"

Tawni froze. "Uhh well..I didn't want her to get the publicity," she guffawed.

"Really, Tawni? Really?" Gilroy asked.

She frowned at him. "Don't go all Chad on me! And maybe I cared. A little. Can't blame me! That Gilroy dude was such a jerk! They didn't want publicity but he put cameras on them and I did want it and he refused! That doesn't make sense!"

Gilroy scowled. "Gilroy Smith is amazing! He's one of the most popular talk show hosts in the world!"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Michelle."

"Okay!" Santiago said, stopping a possible catfight. "Next question from _sprstrz_! Are you okay with them dating?"

She shrugged. "Yeah...I guess. As long as they don't bother me or ruin So Random!"

"And their last question, why did you make Tawni Town?"

Her eyes lit up. "Well Tawni Town is all about Tawni! Who wouldn't want to live there? It's one heck of a town!"

"Of course, I'm already booking my tickets," Santiago murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Next question is from _TwilightKatchaners_."

Tawni's brows crinkled but nodded.

"Would you ever date Chad?"

She burst into laughter. "Ha! That's a good one! No way. He's annoying and weird. He thinks he's the best person ever when obviously I am. Duh!"

Santiago thought of what it would be like if "Chawni" was real. He cringed.

"Anyway," he said. "The next questions are from _disney123chad_."

"Seriously? Disney AND CHAD? What is up with you people?" Tawni complained, pouting.

"How has Chad changed since he started going out with Sonny?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I don't think he's changed. Well I guess he used to be really jerky and always talked about him, but now he's all cutesy and always talks about Sonny!" She shuddered.

"Uh huh," Santiago said, kicking Ryan's shin, who was distracted by Tawni's mirror. "Would you say this change is for the better or worse?"

Her nose crinkled. "Well they're both disgusting. But hearing about Sonny all day or Chad..probably Chad. I wouldn't see him much if they didn't go out." She smiled at the thought.

Gilroy grinned and wrote something down.

"Anyway the next question is from _Allisonfan_." Santiago read it.

"Now there's an Allison! Who are these people?" she put her face in her hands.

"Are you really the selfish diva you act as or is there a nice person inside there?"

Tawni looked taken aback. "Well, umm, I am a nice person! And I'm not a selfish diva! I just think everyone should worship me because I'm so pretty. And I guess I did experience caring that one time Sonny went to the Falls." She suddenly realized shebhad an audience. "But you guys won't tell anyone right?"

The three reporters grinned inside. "Of course not.."

Santiago picked his next card. "The next question is from _WithMuchHope_."

Tawni beamed. "Maybe they have hope that I'll like their question!"

"How come Sonny has a boyfriend but you don't?"

"Okay, I don't like this question! Your hope is gone sucka! Anyway I don't have a boyfriend because Tawni Hart doesn't get tied down. There are so many boys begging to be my boyfriend. Yesterday, Prince William asked me to the ball! But I declined. Can't seem desperate." She winked.

"You declined Prince William?" Ryan gasped.

"Well, I can't say yes! He'd think I'm desperate. That's why I'm playing hard to get. He'll be begging for me in no time." She smiled.

Santiago rolled his eyes and picked the next card. "The next question is from_ Geekquality_."

Tawni pursed. "Well this geek should have the quality of loving Tawni!"

"Where did you get Putty from?"

"My mother gave it to me when I got the job on So Random! He was my best friend. And Sonny destroyed him!" Tawni glared.

"Wait who's Putty?" Ryan asked.

"My cat!" she cried.

Gilroy gasped. "Sonny destroyed your cat?" He and Ryan started writing as fast as lightning.

Tawni cried. Santiago patted her back.

"Zere zere, mon cherie. He ees in a better place now," he said, letting the French accent slip back.

"And seence zat vas zee last question, here ees your Coco Moco Coco!" he pulled out a cart.

Her weeps stopped and she ran to the cart and started ripping it open.

"Coco Moco Coco! Coco Moco Coco.."

"Vell sank you for having us!" Santiago said, but Tawni was too caught up in her dreams. They sneaked back in the hallway.

"Well that was a success," Gilroy smiled.

"Indeed," Santiago agreed. "Now we have a real challenge. Sonny Monroe."

Ryan scowled. "She'll recognize us immediately."

"I had an idea in there actually to trick her, that just might work." Santiago said.

"What is it?" Gilroy asked.

Santiago was just about to say when Tawni opened the dressing room door.

"Oh boys!" she smiled. "You forgot to put on your Coco Moco Coco!"

They grumbled and went inside.

**You guys like it? I had so much fun doing Tawni. :D******

**Now for the real challenge! Sonny!******

**What will the reporters do to be disguised? What will be revealed? Only one way to find out.******

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Santiago, So Random! is about to finish filming!" Ryan said, hastily, seeing the stars bid goodbye to their audience.

"I know I know!" Santiago replied, indignant. They had to interview Sonny today and still had not thought of a disguise. If he didn't think of one now, they'd have to risk it themselves.

"Brainstorm guys!" Gilroy said. Nico and Grady finished their Granny sketch and the curtains were closing.

"Ummm...people from a charity?" Ryan suggested.

"We don't have costumes for that!" Santiago said, agitated. He needed disguises! Suddenly he saw Nico and Grady go put up their granny costumes on a rack.

"Boys," Santiago said, grinning. "You're going to hate me for this."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"He was right," Ryan said, his face red. "I hate him for this."

Santiago had forced them to wear the granny costumes from the sketch. The three were now squeezed into blouses, with stuffing inside to make them look older, their heads covered with grayed wigs, and spectacles on.

"Yeah I preferred the makeup designer outfits," Gilroy said, squinting behind his spectacles.

"Yeah remember when I said those outfits were the worst?" Ryan said to Santiago, scoffing. "I was wrong!"

Santiago rolled his eyes and fixed his wig. "Its part of the plan! Now remember we are ladies from the nursing home. We are huge fans of Sonny, and got everyone at the nursing home to ask questions to her when we got to visit her. Got it?"

Ryan sighed. "Fine."

"You know with all these crazy outfits I'm a bit afraid about what we are going to do for Chad Dylan Cooper!" Gilroy said. He and Ryan shuddered.

Santiago smiled. "Lets think about what we'll do for him after we manage to do Sonny!"

Gilroy groaned. "You already have an idea."

"And judging by your evil smile, I'm guessing we should be pretty scared," Ryan said, backing away. The sound of footsteps came down the hall and Santiago shushed and pushed them away.

A perky squeal was heard from across the hall. "Awwww! Really? Cafe Du Monde? That's great! But I just got back from rehearsal so in a couple hours, kay? Oh be patient! Aww I'll miss you more! Alright bye!"

The three reporters shivered. "Bleh!" Ryan scoffed.

Sonny Monroe put up her phone with a smile and unlocked her dressing room. She entered. The trio cocked an ear.

"She's alone," Santiago said. "Its go time!"

He walked to the door and knocked tentatively. There was a faint "Who is it?"

"Its yo biggest fan, dahlin'" Santiago said, sounding like an old fashioned grandma.

The door slowly opened and showed a hesitant Sonny. When she noticed who they were she sighed in relief and smiled.

"Hello!" she said, chipper as ever. "I'm Sonny Monroe! How may I help you ladies?"

"Oh it's you who can help us," Ryan piped in, mimicking Santiago's accent. "We came alllll the way from our nursing home just to see you, dearie!"

Sonny blushed and covered her face. "Awww! That's so sweet! Come in!" she said, making way. They all limped in, and sat on the couch they were becoming accustomed to.

"Its very nice to meet you ladies," Sonny smiled. "What are your names?"

Santiago paused, thinking quickly. "I," he said, covering his chest. "Am San...dy! And they are R...oberta, and...Michelle!" Gilroy glared.

Sonny cocked an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless. "Its very nice to meet you."

"Now, sweetie, the ladies back home wanted to meet you but couldn't. So they wanted us to ask you some questions, if you don't mind," Santiago said, getting his bag.

"Oh sure that's fine! It's my break anyway. I just need to be done by five," she said, checking her watch.

Ryan cocked an eyebrow. "Getting ready for your hot date?"

"Ooh, honey tell us everythin'!" Gilroy gushed.

Sonny blushed. "Oh it's nothing, really. Just going out with my boyfriend."

Santiago raised his eyebrows. "And who is this boyfriend of yours, sweet pea?"

Her face turned scarlet, but she smiled. "Chad Dylan Cooper," she giggled.

Ryan gasped. "The CDC? Girl, you must be trippin'!"

"That boy is fine!" Gilroy said, making quite an emphasis on "fine".

"Yeah," Sonny agreed, giggling.

"Well maybe we'll get more details with the questions!" Santiago said, pulling out the first card. "The first one is from **sprstrz**."

"That's an unusual name," Sonny said, wrinkling her brows.

"Yes, well, uh," Ryan stammered. "You know us ladies! We're so old our names are unheard of!"

"Yes, I mean, who is even called Michelle anymore?" Santiago said.

Ryan smirked. "Yeah the last time I heard Michelle was on Full House!"

Sonny chuckled and agreed. Gilroy glared.

"And when was Roberta last heard?" Gilroy snickered. "Ramona and Beezus!" Sonny laughed so hard she snorted.

Ryan scowled. "Well! Sandy isn't exactly too new, is it?"

"Nope, Sandy's on Spongebob!" Sonny contradicted.

"Exactly!" Santiago said, giving Gilroy and Ryan a look to shut up. "They asked what did Chad do when you first met him?"

"He stole my yogurt," she pouted.

Ryan put a reassuring hand on her back. "Its okay, sweetie. Men always steal your food, no matter how much you mean to them." Gilroy and Santiago looked at him weirdly.

"Anyways," Santiago continued. "Their next question is, what made you fall for Chad?"

Sonny turned tomato red. "Well, umm..."

"Honey, it's okay. We ain't gonna tell the press or nothin! We are your friends!" Gilroy said, attempting a motherly face.

She smiled slightly and blushed even more. "Well, I guess it was when he danced with me at my disastrous prom...I had a little crush after that... And when he asked me out, well, umm," her face was so red it resembled an apple. "I couldn't resist."

"Aww! So sweet, my darlin!" Ryan said, tearing up.

"Touching," "Sandy" said. "The next question is from **WithMuchHope**."

"Her real name is Hope!" Gilroy interjected. "We just call her that cause she has a lotta, well, hope!" Sonny nodded, a little confused.

"She asks, how long have you liked Chad? Rumor has it that you two were rivals," Santiago read.

"Well like I said, since he danced with me at the prom, I had a teeny crush. Yeah we were rivals, cause he was a real jerk and our shows and everything, but I learned that he's really not a bad guy!" she explained.

"I see," Santiago said, motioning for Ryan to write it down behind his back. "This one is from **channystemiluver4ever**."

"Oh that Channy Stemi Luver! What a card! With a very rare name," Gilroy covered.

"Her first question is what is the nicest thing Chad has ever done for you?"

Sonny thought. "Hmmm...probably that billboard he put in front of my apartment so I'd forgive him."

"What billboard?" Ryan asked.

"He made this billboard that said, Chad is a fool for Sonny. He was wearing a funny hat." She giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Awww!" Gilroy said, putting his hand over his heart. "Thats so SWEET!"

"I know!" Sonny said, smiling widely.

"Well," Santiago said. "Her next question is, are your friends in Wisconsin jealous that you're dating Chad?"

"No, not really," Sonny said. "When I told Lucy, she just freaked on the phone."

"The next questions are from **Disney OneTwoThree Chad**(disney123Chad)," Santiago said, attempting to turn that in a name. "Do you love Chad?"

Sonny faltered. "Love?"

"Love," Gilroy said. "Come on, tell us!"

"Ummm," Sonny said, blushing furiously. "I don't...really know..."

"Girl, come on! We are your friends remember? You can tell us!" Ryan said.

"Umm, well we just started dating! I, uhh, will tell you when I know."

The three reluctantly nodded. Sonny sighed in relief.

"You used to say that you hated Chad and had absolutely no feelings for him, but now you're dating him, how does that work?"

Sonny paled. "Ummm...psh. When did I say that?"

Ryan grabbed out a recorder and pressed play. "Me? Like CHAD? HA! I hate him! He's so annoying! I have no feelings for him at all."

"How the heck did you get that?" Sonny asked, in fear.

"No reason." Ryan put it away and shuffled uncomfortably.

Even Santiago looked worried. "Anyways, the next ones are from **sonnychadCHANNY**."

Sonny looked to Gilroy for explanation. He sighed. "I think she's foreign."

"Whats your nickname for Chad?"

"I don't really have a nickname for him, I just call him Chad. But I do call him Egg Whites With Tomatos On The Side." She smiled, longingly.

"Thats a weird nickname," Ryan noticed.

"Well, we're a weird couple!" Sonny joked, chortling. The disguised grannies agreed.

"How much time do you and Chad hang out in a day?"

"Well we usually see each other in the morning, lunch, when I go home, sometimes during breaks between our rehearsals." She grinned. "One time, he actually hadn't seen me all day because Mackenzie Falls had extra rehearsal so when I left, he skipped rehearsal to take me to coffee," she said, beaming. "It was nice, even though he got in trouble for it."

Ryan grinned knowingly at Gilroy. "Interesting..."

"Whats your favorite thing about Chad?" Santiago read from the card.

"Well my favorite thing would probably be how sweet he is and how tries not to be a jerk for me. Oh and his eyes, they're so blue!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Oh girl, I know! They're impossibly blue!" Gilroy gushed. Ryan nodded eagerly.

Santiago rolled his eyes and got the next card. "The next one is from **Geekquality**."

"She's such a geek we just call her that," Gilroy shrugged.

"Where and when did you meet Lucy and how did you become BFFs?"

"I met Lucy in kindergarten. We were coloring pictures, and I didn't have a blue so I asked her for one. Then we just bonded!" Sonny explained.

Santiago nodded. "How awesome is CDC?"

Sonny laughed. "He's awesome but NOT as awesome as he says." She winked.

"Of course not," Gilroy said while Ryan muttered "Actors..."

"The next ones are from **iheartsterling**," Santiago said.

"There's a guy who used to be at the center who she was in love with. His name was Sterling." Ryan rolled his eyes at Gilroy.

"Can you act like Nico and Grady?"

Sonny scoffed. "Of course!" She got up and pretended she was using a wheel, mimicking Nico and Grady playing video games.

"I'm gonna get you man! I know it!" she mimicked Grady. "Oh no you won't!" she said as Nico. "Watch me, brotha!" "Slow down, G!"

The reporters in disguise started laughing hardly. "That was hilarious! You could totally be them!"

"I know," she said, proudly.

"Next question from our Sterling lover," Santiago chuckled. "Do you really have a thing for Chad?"

"What do you mean? Of course I do!" Sonny said, confused.

"Do you Sonny?" Ryan asked.

"Do you really?" Gilroy added.

"Yes I do," she said. "Really," she added.

"We'll take your word for it...for now," Santiago said, taking off his sunglasses.

"Was he wearing those before?" Sonny asked in confusion.

"What is your favorite cheese?" Santiago asked.

Sonny thought about it. "Probably Wisconsin Cheddar. Nothin' better than that!" She added the last part with a hand movement.

"It's what we say back home," she explained, blushing.

"Okay, what would you do if you were set up on a blind date with Grady?"

She shrugged. "I don't know why on earth that would happen, but I'd just have fun with Grady. He's a cool guy."

"Uh huh," Ryan muttered to himself.

"The next questions are from **4EverChannyObsessed.**"

Sonny looked to Gilroy. He just shrugged. "Channy is becoming a popular name."

"How has Chad's personality changed? Has it been for the better or worse?"

"He's got a lot sweeter, so I think that's good!" Sonny smiled.

"How did your castmates react when they found out you were dating Chad?"

Sonny smiled sheepishly. "Well they were really mad. Apparently I "betrayed" So Random! But it's all cool now."

"Are you still mad at Ryan Loughlin for those false accusations? Also at Santiago Heraldo for calling you a diva, and at Gilroy who tried to weasle secrets out of you?" Santiago winced at this question.

"Oh yes!" Sonny retorted. "Ryan would not leave me alone, the stalker! When I didn't even do anything! Santiago caught me at wrong times and ruined my reputation a few times. Gilroy tricked me and Tawni and almost embarrassed me on live television! I hate those guys!"

Santiago, Ryan, and Gilroy shuffled, looking at each other worriedly. "Yeah...totally."

"Anyways, next question!" Santiago said. "Why do you and Chad constantly get into fights?"

"Well I wouldn't say constantly," Sonny started. "Not anymore, really. But sometimes we disagree on things. We're very different, it's bound to happen!" They nodded.

"What do you think of Chad's nicknames for you?"

"I love them! They're so cute! Shortstack is just too cute and m'lady is really sweet." She grinned, bashfully.

"What got you so obsessed with So Random! and Mackenzie Falls?"

"Well So Random! is just so funny, I instantly loved it! I don't watch Mackenzie Falls too much anymore but it's pretty addicting even though it's really stupid," Sonny said, nodding.

"There's just so much drama..."Gilroy said, lost in thought.

Santiago read the next question. "What do you think about Condor Studios?"

"It's a cool place, with some pretty awesome shows like So Random! Mr. Condor's pretty strict but he's a cool guy."

"Okay the last question is from** Channy freak**," Santiago said, pulling out the card.

"Well..." Gilroy thought. "She's just a freak."

"Would you break down if Chad broke up with you?"

"Probably not break down but I'd probably get upset."

"Yeah she ain't Bella Swan!" Ryan chortled.

"Well that's all the time we have today! Thanks for everythin' dahlin!" Santiago said, leaving the room with Gilroy and Ryan following suit.

Sonny smiled. "It was my pleasure. Bye ladies!"

The reporters left the room and sighed. "Well that was interesting," Ryan said.

"Yes, but we need to think about what to do for Chad! What time is it?" Santiago asked.

Ryan checked his watch. "It's 7. Hey didn't Sonny say she had to be done by 5-"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind from Sonny's dressing room, someone running out in a hurry.

Gilroy rolled his eyes. "Teenagers."

** Okay, so this chapter SUCKED. I'm super sorry, but with school, it's really hard to write. So it pretty much took me forever to write this chapter. Weeks!**

** Now the next one is Chad and you guys can send questions! But please have mercy on me and have a maximum of three questions per person. It's just too much and I wanna try to Chad really well. You mightve noticed in this chapter that I'm skipping repeated questions. I'll do that with Chad. Chad and Sonny usually get the same.**

** So it's like six in the morning so I mightve accidentally skipped questions. Sorry!**

** Review please and I'll try to update soon!**

**Btw who saw Camp Rock 2? Who LOVED it? Who loves Shane and Mitchie now and think they're the cutest couple EVER! well your my new best friend now! (;**


	7. Chapter 7

"Why is it that every time we have a new disguise I hate it?"

"Weird. I was wondering the same thing."

"Is it not possible for you two not to complain about every disguise we have?"

"Dude. I'm wearing a dress."

"You wore one last time!"

"I kinda like mine. It's pretty comfortable."

"Wow, Michelle."

"Shut up! I hear people!"

The sounds of footsteps came down the hallway, where the three reporters were hiding behind the corner. They were all dressed as fangirls. With their I HEART CDC T-shirts and tattoos on their foreheads saying the same, it was quite convincible. They all shushed each other as they saw a person appear.

"No. No. No! Do you know who I am? No? Well, my friend, you are sadly misinformed. I am Chad Dylan Cooper. Yeah, that's right. Now you listen. Okay, just book a table for two this Saturday night. And please make it private. It's our tenth weekaversary. Peace out suckaaa!"

The actor rolled his eyes, placing his phone back in his pocket. He whistled a tune while walking into his dressing room. The minute he entered, Santiago jumped out and motioned to Ryan and Gilroy to come out as well. They followed suit.

"Alright, what's the plan, boss?" Ryan said, rubbing his palms together.

"Just scream like a regular fangirl saying fangirly things. Then we'll say we have some questions from him. Simple," Santiago replied.

"Wait what if he knows we're not actually girls? I mean, no offense to you all, but we sorta look like manladies," Gilroy stated, scratching his wig.

Ryan gasped. "I am not a manlady!"

"Guys!" Santiago stopped. "Let's just please get this over with, okay?" And with that, he knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Maybe he's busy," Ryan suggested.

Santiago pressed his ear to the door, and a sudden smile grew on his face. He beckoned the other two to listen also. They did the same.

"Oh my gosh!" Gilroy gasped, laughing.

"Get the video camera!" Santiago said, tears in his eyes. Ryan quickly grabbed it, opened the door a bit, and placed it there.

"Chad rocks! Chad's awesome! Chad's cool! He's not one to mock! Chad plays by his own rules! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah!" a voice sang, off-key.

"Chad, we love YOU!" Chad Dylan Cooper sang, using his hairbrush as a microphone.

"Oh my god, this is priceless." Santiago, Gilroy, and Ryan all covered their mouths to muffle their laughter.

"Okay okay, guys," Santiago said, in between laughs. "Let's go and get these questions done." He slowly nudged the door open.

"AHHHH! WAIT!" Chad screamed from the inside, quickly shutting the door. "I'M NOT DECENT!"

"We're sorry, sir!" Gilroy said, using his high pitched voice.

A few minutes later, Chad opened the door, looking completely cool. He stared down the odd trio and raised his eyebrows.

"And you three are…..?" Chad asked.

"Sandy!" Santiago said quick.

"Michelle!" Gilroy speaked.

"Ryan!" Ryan cried. The other reporters glared at him. "Ryan…eeta."

Chad looked at them in confusion, but nonetheless smiled. "And I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. But you knew that." He winked.

"Of course we know that!" Santiago said, panting.

"I can't believe it's you…." Gilroy said in awe, touching his arm. Chad shook it off.

"Okay….so what are you lovely ladies doing here?" Chad said, backing away from their intense stares.

"Well….we're the presidents of our online fan club!" Ryan explained. "We had some questions and just wanted to ask you. It would mean the world to us!"

"Well…." Chad checked his watch. "I suppose I could spare a few-"

"Great!" Santiago pulled him into his dressing room with him.

Chad sat on his couch, nervously. There was a tap on his shoulder. He jumped.

"Can I touch you?" Gilroy whispered, inches from his ear. Chad screamed.

"Now, Michelle," Santiago said, flashing him a dirty look. "That's not nice."

"Why don't we just get to the questions?" Chad asked, without batting an eyelash.

"Of course!" Santiago pulled a card out. "This first one is from **Anna101**."

"When did you start liking Sonny?"

Chad pursed. "Well…..I've always been pretty interested in her. She's different, in a good way. I guess, one day, I just realized it."

Gilroy cupped his hand over his heart. "Awwww!"

"The next one is from….**Anonymous**?" Santiago stared in bewilderment at the card.

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Anonymous?"

"They didn't put a name."

Chad gasped. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently," Santiago said. "Well all readers and viewers need to remember to put their name from now on. Even if you don't have a name. Just put something random like '

IlOvEcHaDwHeNwIlLwEgEtMaRrIeD' or 'XxShiningStarxX.'"

"Anyway the questions… Okay, first one. Are you really a mamma's boy?"

Chad crinkled his brow. "What? I'm not a momma's boy."

Ryan pulled out a tape recorder, where the Chad's voice came out from.

Why would I put my mommy through that?

Chad gaped. "Okay, first. How the heck did you get that? And second, how does that make me a momma's boy?"

Ryan took the tape recorder away. "That's classified."

"And it proves you're a momma's boy in two ways," Gilroy explained. "First, you called her 'Mommy'. Classic and most common sign of a momma's boy. Second, you said you wouldn't put your mommy through something. Which means you care for her. Which makes you a momma's boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Chad glared at him. "Chad Dylan Cooper is NOT a momma's boy!"

"Momma's boyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Okay!" Santiago interjected. "Let's just get to the next queston!"

"Are you jealous of Zac Efron simply because he is THE GREATEST ACTOR OF OUR GENERATION? HUH?"

Chad gasped. "Zac Efron is NOT the greatest actor of our generation and I am NOT jealous of him! Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest actor of our generation, and he does not get jealous."

Ryan snorted. "Likely story."

"You shush, Ryanita!"

Santiago groaned. "Enough! Next question: If you had to shave your head just to be with Sonny, would you?"

"Shave…my….HEAD?" Chad's eyes were so wide they seemed close to falling out.

"Shave…your…HEAD." Gilroy smirked.

"But that's…insane. Sonny wouldn't even shave her head for me," Chad said, shaking his head.

"Wouldn't she Chad? Wouldn't she really?" Ryan said, as Gilroy nodded.

Chad's eyes widened even more. "She would?"

"She would," Santiago confirmed.

Chad gasped. "But….my HAIR….."

"It's okay, Chad. It's okay…."

"My HAIR…."

"We know, Chad. We know."

Santiago rolled his eyes. "Okay. The next question is from **Paige**."

"Why doesn't she have a username?" Chad asked.

"She's probably one of those anonymous reviewers who don't have a username and can't think of anything else. So they just put their name. And/or fake name."

"Ah. I see."

Santiago read the card. "Do you see yourself having a future with Sonny? If so, what do you see?"

A sudden smile grew on Chad's face. "A future with Sonny? Interesting…. Yes, I can see it. We're both sitting at the table. I'm practicing my autograph and she's telling me how amazing I am. Chad Dylan Cooper Junior is playing Mackenzie Falls with his little sister, Mackenzie. Oh, and then Sonny comes closer to me….."

"Okay! That's enough!" Gilroy stopped, wrinkling his nose. Ryan stared at Chad, disgustedly.

"Alright, the next question is from **disney123chad**," Santiago said, pulling the card out.

"Do you love Sonny?"

Chad's hand faltered from the couch. "Wh-what?"

"Do. You. Love. Sonny?" Gilroy enunciated.

"Uhm..." Chad suddenly became very interested with the wall.

"Come on, Chaddy," Ryan taunted. "Admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That you're head over heels, crazy in love with Sonny Monroe!"

"That," Chad started. "Is not completely true."

"It so is!" Gilroy snickered.

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"IS SO!"

"HA!"

Chad's face fell in his hands. "Why must that always happen to me?"

Gilroy ignored him. "Chaddy, don't deny it. You love her."

Chad groaned into his hands.

Santiago laughed and grabbed the next card. "These next ones are from **channystemiluver4ever**."

Chad looked baffled. "Channy? Stemi? What?"

"What made you fall for Sonny?" Santiago asked, ignoring Chad.

Chad scratched his chin. "Hmmm... I guess I've always been...intrigued with her. She's different from other girls. She actually stood up to ME, Chad Dylan Cooper. So obviously, I had to do something about it. I bothered her for almost a year and then she caved and admitted her love for me. And by that time, the feelings were mutual." Chad winked, and laid back on his couch.

"Well," Gilroy started. "That's..."

"Weird?" Ryan suggested.

"Downright odd?" Santiago questioned.

"Romantic!" Gilroy gushed.

Ryan rolled his eyes and leaned over to Santiago. "I think he's taking the whole acting like a girl think too far."

Santiago snorted. "I don't think he's acting."

Ryan burst into laughter, but quickly stopped at Gilroy and Chad's confused stares.

"Next question," Santiago stated. "What is your favorite thing about Sonny?"

"Hmmmm..." Chad thought. "Well...she's a very happy person. She honestly knows how to brighten a room. She's always positive and somehow always knows how to cheer me up. And her eyes... Big and brown and beautiful..."

"That was beautiful!" Gilroy choked out between sobs.

"Geez, you're pretty crazy about her," Ryan noticed, trying to stop Gilroy from using his sleeve as a tissue.

"Yeah," Chad sighed.

"Do you secretly watch So Random?" Santiago asked, trying to get the sappiness out of the air.

Chad scoffed. "Of course not."

"C'mon, Chaddy," Ryan mocked. "Not once?"

"Well Sonny did force me to watch the taping of the Check It Out Girls once," Chad admitted. "I wasn't too impressed though."

"Deniaaaaaaal!" Ryan and Gilroy chorused.

"I'm not in denial!" Chad denied.

Santiago laughed. "Okay, let's not start a catfight. Next question from...**ChAnNyObSeSsEd**."

"Is a kiss coming up soon?" Santiago asked, while Chad took a sip of his drink.

Which he quickly spit out, spewing all over Gilroy and Ryan's dresses.

"Ewwww!" Gilroy complained.

Ryan crinkled his nose in disgust. "Do you do that every time you think about Sonny?"

Chad glared at them.

"Answer the question, boy!" Santiago demanded.

"Uhh..." Chad stammered. "Ehm."

"I think poor wittle Chaddy is scared to kiss wittle Sonny!" Ryan snickered.

"Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing!" Chad shouted.

"Losing his hair," Gilroy contradicted.

Chad covered his head. "Not all of it!"

"Kissing Sonny."

"Not all of it!" He quickly realized what he said. "Wait, no! I didn't mean-"

The three reporters fell to the floor in laughter.

"Shut up! I didn't mean it!" Chad scowled.

"Whatever, Chaddy." Ryan chuckled.

"Oh, Chaddy," Gilroy guffawed.

Santiago sniggered. "Okay, let's go to the next question. From **4EverChannyObsessed**."

"How did your castmates react when they found out you were dating Sonny?"

Chad shrugged. "They were mad at first. Then I reminded them who was boss, and forgot it. Except Penelope..."

"Oh yes," Ryan said. "I remember that."

Chad rolled his eyes. "I suppose everybody knows because of that stupid reporter, Brian Boflin or whatever."

"Ryan Loughlin," Ryan corrected with his teeth clenched.

"Yeah yeah."

"Anyway," Santiago continued before Ryan started beating Chad. "Are you still mad at Amber for telling you to break up with Sonny, kidnapping you, dropping your fanbase in the Chadometer and for terrifying you using your Chadometer?"

"Yes," Chad said. "But...between us, I hired her back."

Gilroy gasped. "No!"

"Yes," Chad said, half-heartedly.

"Why?" Ryan asked, incredulous.

"I was losing my fans!" Chad defended. "I had no choice."

"Don't you think Sonny won't like that?" Santiago asked.

"Which is why I didn't tell her," Chad explained.

"You can't keep something like that from your girlfriend!"

"It's for the greater good." Chad shrugged. "Besides, she probably won't care... Much."

Santiago rolled his eyes. "Let's just go to the next questions. From **Geekquality**."

"What made you want to be in showbiz?"

"Well, it's a long story. It involves me getting surprising news, a surprise audition, failing a bit, and spilling drinks on two girls. If you want to know the full story, you'll have to check alexatheknight's suspense drama, Secrets Can Never Be Hidden!" Chad winked.

(I just HAD to!)

"Why did you finally decide to do all those nice things for Sonny? Such as being Eric, dancing at the prom? Hmm?"

Chad pursed. "I have my moments."

Gilroy rolled his eyes. "Crazy in love."

"You be quiet!"

Santiago read the next question. "Are you sure you didn't want to say anything else to Sonny at the hospital? Maybe something about deeply loving her?"

Chad laughed nervously. "Oh, psh! Please! I just wanted to make sure kids appreciated the fact that they were reading less because of ME!"

Ryan and Gilroy looked to each other. "Deniaaaaaaaal!"

"Shut up!"

"Next questions!" Santiago interrupted. "From **Channyfreak**."

"She would first like to say: I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER! LOVE YOU! YOU'RE ADORABLE TO SONNY!"

Chad smiled, and puffed in pride. "I try."

"Would you rather have all the fans in the world, or just one fan, Sonny?"

Chad pursed. "Honestly? I really don't wanna lose Sonny. But all the fans in the world? Hmmm... No, no, no. Sonny. I'd rather have Sonny."

Gilroy made a heart with hands. Chad glared at him.

"Do you think you would ever break up with Sonny?"

"Not right now," Chad said. "I like her."

"Awwwww!"

"God, do you ever shut up?"

"Last question!" Santiago interjected. "From **WithMuchHope**."

"Did you hear Zac Efron is coming to Condor Studios?"

Chad gasped. "WHAT?"

"You didn't know?" Gilroy said, feigning surprise.

"He's coming to okay in the HotEMT Sketch," Ryan explained, struggling to keep a straight face.

Chad gaped. "I'M the HotEMT!"

"It's a different HotEMT," Santiago sniggered. "Who will actually kiss Sonny this time."

Chad rose from his chair in horror. "Zac. Efron. Kiss. Sonny?"

"Indeed," Gilroy said with a sad face.

"Chad Dylan Cooper will NOT stand for this!" And with that, he marched out of his dressing room screaming about mutiny.

The reporters laughed. "He's so gullible!" Ryan cried.

"Indeed," Santiago smirked, taking off his wig.

"That was an interesting interview," Gilroy said, while he and Ryan removed their wigs also.

"I, for one, am glad it's all over." Ryan sighed in relief.

"Yeah..." Santiago said. "It's not."

"What do you mean?" Gilroy asked.

"We got the information. We just need to air it and all that stuff! Done!" Ryan stated.

"We haven't caused drama...yet," Santiago said. "Which is why I have planned something very juicy for tomorrow. Truth or Dare. So Random! Mackenzie Falls. Let the games begin."

**I love this chapter. (: I worked super hard on it too, guys. Ya see, I wrote this like last week and wanted to put it up, but guess what?**

**It got _deleted._**

**You have idea how mad I was. Seriously. I like started freaking out.**

**But here it is! And you have idea how hard it was to write this again. Seriously. If I don't get like a hundred reviews this chapter, I'm havin a fit!**

**Just kidddddddddding. I'm being harsh. ;D**

**Anyway, yes. All the interviews are over. But I didn't want this story to end TOO quick. So I'm adding some more twists. (;**

**There will be a Truth or Dare between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. And once again, YOU ALL MUST GIVE ME THE TRUTH OR DARES. **

**Got it? Get it? Good. (:**

**R&R  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Truth or Dare!

"Attention!" Mr. Condor shouts over the intercom. "So Random! and Mackenzie Falls must report to Stage 8, immediately!"

"What do you think it's for?" Sonny asked Tawni, as they walked over to the stage with their fellow castmates.

Tawni shrugged. "I don't know," she said, but suddenly smiled. "Maybe he's reconsidering Tawni Town!"

"Tawni Town?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

Tawni grinned. "It's one heck of a town!"

"It's not a town," a sudden voice from Stage 8 said. "But even better."

Sonny turned to see they had arrived to their destination. On the stage was the cast of Mackenzie Falls, and none other than-

"Santiago Heraldo?" Sonny gasped.

"Gilroy Smith?" Tawni gasped.

"Ryan Loughlin?" Chad gasped.

"Aquaman?" Grady gasped.

Everyone looked at him. "What?" he asked, sheepishly. "Just felt like joining in."

Chad rolled his eyes. "What the heck are you three idiots doing here?"

Santiago smiled. "Why, if it isn't the puppy shover. It's so glad to see you...again."

Chad snorted. "Whatever. I'm glad I haven't seen you for a while!"

Ryan snickered. "Oh, you've definitely seen us recently. All of you."

"What are you talking about?" Tawni asked.

"Oh, I don't know..." Gilroy said, nonchalantly. "You might remember me as Michelle," he put on his fake French accent. "Zee person from zee Coco Moco Coco!"

Tawni gasped. "You're...Michelle?" She turned to Ryan. "Roberta?" And Santiago. "Pierre Monroe?"

"Wait," Sonny interjected. "That means you're-"

"Hello, dahlin'!" Gilroy winked, as Sonny stared at him in horror.

"And then," Ryan turned to Chad. "The fangirls."

Chad gasped. "I wasted my time on you?"

"Wait, then why didn't you trick Zora, Nico, and Grady?" Sonny asked.

"We did," Santiago said. "We just didn't disguise ourselves because they didn't care."

Sonny gasped. "You knew they were at the studios and you didn't tell us?"

They all grinned sheepishly.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Santiago interrupted. "It's time to get to the real reason you all are here."

"Tawni Town?" Tawni beamed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper Day?" Chad suggested.

"A rally to help my charity?" Sonny guesssed.

"Cheesepants sale?" Grady grinned.

"No, no, no, and NO." Santiago crinkled his nose.

"Then what?" Zora demanded.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the curtains opened. The two casts froze, and looked behind them. There, applauding and cheering, was an audience of many.

"People!" Santiago shouted over the microphone. "It's time for Truth or Dare! So Random! and Mackenzie Falls style!"

The crowd roared in anticipation. Many had signs that said, "SO RANDOM RULES!" "MACKENZIE FALLS FOR LIFE!" "I LOVE YOU CHAD!"

However, the casts speaking of were not very excited at all. They marched up to Ryan and Gilroy, who were standing beside Santiago, smirking in triumph.

"Truth or Dare?" Sonny questioned, scowling.

"Between us?" Chad glared.

"We never agreed to this!" Tawni added.

Gilroy snickered. "It doesn't matter. If you don't do this, you are fired."

The casts glowered at the two conniving reporters, but walked to their seats on stage.

"It's time," Santiago announced, quieting the room. "For the game to start!" He stood at a grand podium with Ryan and Gilroy standing at two others behind him.

The crowd cheers, and the casts look as unpleasant as ever.

"I will ask either all of them, one of them, or a group of them, a question or," Santiago stopped, his eyes shining. "I will give them a dare."

As the audience cheered again, Chad muttered quietly to Sonny. "Everyone knows how to play Truth or Dare, why would he explain it? Only an idiot wouldn't know."

"Hey guys," Grady whispered to them. "I wasn't listening to the instructions, what did he say?"

Sonny raised her eyebrows to Chad. He shrugged. "I stand corrected."

"Now, are you guys ready to start?" Santiago asked.

"No!" they all shouted.

"Great!" Santiago smiled, ignoring the casts. "Let's start with our first dare!"

"It's a dare for a Mackenzie Falls cast member to kiss someone from So Random! And no," Santiago pointed out to the audience, "It can't be Sonny and Chad."

The audience "boo"ed, screaming about stupid dare picking people.

"Okay, so how will we decide who kisses who?" Gilroy asked.

Santiago smiled. "With this," he pointed to a computer with all the star's faces on it. "I will press this button and the computer will decide who kisses who."

Everyone except Sonny and Chad were worried beyond belief.

"From Mackenzie Falls," Santiago announced. "Penelope!"

The brunette actress widened her dark eyes in shock.

"From So Random!" Santiago announced. "Nico!"

"YES!" the dark-skinned boy cried. "YES!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Penelope screamed.

"Don't worry, baby." Nico winked. "I don't bite."

"Yeah?" Penelope's eyes drilled into his. "Well, I do."

"Please!" Santiago interjected. "This dare is for you to kiss each other, not kill each other!"

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Fine." Leaning in to Nico, she put her lips on his. Startling him, he stumbled and fell when she let go.

Penelope went to her seat, smoothing her dress. "Happy?"

"Very," Santiago replies, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Next!" he continued. "We have a truth and dare for Sonny, and a truth and a dare for Chad."

The two teens grumbled in annoyance.

"Truth. Sonny," he turned to the bubbly brunette. "Why don't you ever talk about your dad?"

"You never ask?" she replied.

Santiago crinkled his brow and stared into her eyes. They looked completely calm. He sighed.

"Touche. Dare," he read. "Run around like a crazy person."

Sonny raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Run around like a crazy person!" he commanded.

"Alright, alright!" She sighed and walked to the other side of the stage. Looking at the reporters, she ran their way while screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she ran. Stopping to them, she crossed her arms. "Good?"

Gilroy rolled his eyes. "That's not running like a crazy person!"

"Crazy people scream when they run," Chad pointed out.

"See!" Sonny said.

"Fine..."

"Okay, Chad!" Santiago turned to him. "Truth. Is it true you sing in your underwear?"

Sonny gasped. "What?"

Chad gasped. "What?"

The cast of So Random! burst into rambunctious laughter. Zora fell to the floor, doubling over in giggles.

"Oh. My. God. That. Is. Hilarious."

"Shut up!" Chad scoffed. "Chad Dylan Cooper does not sing in his underwear."

"Don't you Chad?" Santiago leaned in closely to him. "Don't you really?"

"No, I don't." Chad leaned away from him. "Really."

"Then explain," Ryan suddenly shouted, picking up a small silver remote, "this!" He pressed a tiny blue button.

A television screen was coming down from the curtains. Everyone's gazes traveled to the hilarious scene on the screen.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy Chad Chad!" Chad sang, in his dressing room and undoubtedly in his underwear.

"Dakota, it's your birthday and it shouldn't be bad! You deserve the best: the gift of Chad!" he chorused. "So come on, you lucky girl, and sing along. To Chaddy's awesome birthday song!" He was now twirling a towel and singing louder and odder than ever.

"Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad!"

The audience burst into laughter, clutching themselves as they stumbled to their seats. Mackenzie Falls was doubling over in laughter, and So Random! were having a hysterical attack. Chad's face was beet red.

"How," he asked Santiago, who was chuckling with his reporter friends. "Did you get this?"

"I'm a reporter," he simply explained. "I always know."

"So admit it, Chad!" Ryan shouted so everyone, who were slowly coming to their senses, could hear. "Admit it!"

"Admit it! Admit it! Admit it! Admit it!"

"FINE!" Chad screamed over their chants. "I sing in my underwear! Happy?"

"Tremendously," Gilroy said, putting his camera away. "We got it on camera."

Chad groaned and went back to his seat.

"Not so fast, Chaddy," Santiago grinned, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "We still have a dare for you."

"Really?" he asked, putting his face in his hands.

"Really," Ryan confirmed. "We dare you, to dye your hair pink."

Chad jumped out of his seat in horror. "What the heck?"

"It's a dare, Chad." Gilroy chuckled, "You have to do it."

"I refuse!" he refused.

"I insist!" Santiago insisted.

"I decline!" he declined.

"But you must!"

"But I shan't!"

"Oh, don't be silly!"

"Oh, don't be crazy!"

"Okay!" Ryan stopped them, rolling his eyes. "Chad, if you don't do it...these fans," he pointed to the audience. "Will hate you."

Chad squirmed. "Uhhhh..."

"We'll send you the pink dye next week." Gilroy winked. Chad walked uncomfortably to his seat.

Tawni whispered to Chad, "Do you love Sonny?"

"What?" Sonny gasped, hearing them.

"What?" Chad gaped.

"What?" Grady asked.

"What?" Nico questioned.

"What?" Zora looked.

"What?" asked Santiago.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"What?" asked Gilroy.

"What?" asked a guy in the audience.

"What?" asked another guy in the audience.

"What?" asked the person coming in.

"What?" asked the person leaving.

"What?" Santiago asked Tawni.

"What?" Tawni asked Santiago.

"What?"

"Oh, my gosh!" Chad cried. "Stop these 'what?''s I'm so confused!"

"Well, Tawni asked you if you loved me," Sonny said, a little blush forming on her cheeks. "And then everyone kept saying 'what?'"

"Well, for the sake of argument, and the fact I need to keep this show on the road so I can get away from you losers," Santiago said, gesturing to the two gasping casts, "Let's just move on!"

"Let's start with this dare," Santiago laughed. "Chad, you have to sniff Grady's socks."

"What?" Chad gasped.

"Okay," said Grady, removing his socks. "But I gotta tell you, these haven't been washed since last week."

"Ewwwwwww!" everyone cried, while Chad looked close to tears.

"Do it, Chaddy!" Ryan commanded. "Or we'll stick it in some mud and force-smell it to you!"

Chad's eyes widened, and he sighed. Walking over to Grady, he extended his hand. Grady handed him his socks. Chad picked them up and stared at them in horror.

"Smell it, Chad."

"Do it."

"Smell...it..."

"You know you don't want to..."

"Alright!" Chad stopped. "I'll sniff the dang socks!"

He raised the revolting socks up and leaned in closely, already feeling the stench. He took a whiff.

"Oh my..." he said. His eyes widened and he fell to the floor.

"Chad!" Sonny cried, reaching over to help but Nico stopped her.

"It only lasts a few minutes," he explained. "He'll be up in a bit."

"Truth!" Santiago shouted, suddenly. "How do Nico and Tawni feel about each other?"

"Friends," Nico said. "But..." he winked at Tawni.

"In your crazy dreams." Tawni rolled her eyes as Nico sighed.

"Next!" he announced, looking at the card and laughing. "Looks like it's another truth and dare for you, Chaddy boy!"

Chad gaped. "What?"

"Truth!" Ryan said. "What do you honestly think of Sonny's voice?"

"Well...it's cheery? Kinda high pitched, not deep..."

"We meant her singing voice, dummy."

"Oh!" Chad understood. "Well, I think it's amazing."

"Awwwwww!" Sonny blushed. "Chad, I didn't know you liked my voice."

"Of course I do, Shortstack." He winked.

"Before it gets lovey dovey around here," said Gilroy. "Let me get on with the dare. Chad, look at Sonny and tell her how you feel in detail."

"What?" Chad gasped. Sonny's eyes widened.

"Go!" Gilroy ushered. Chad limped over to Sonny and stood up in front of her.

"On one knee!" He winced and bent one knee to the ground.

"Now, tell her how you feel!"

Chad blushed furiously as he looked at his stupid cute girlfriend. She gave him a weary smile. He returned one and started.

"Well, Sonny's great. She's...sweet, and loves to help everyone. She's hilarious, even though some of her jokes aren't funny. She's always happy, lighting up every room she enters. She's a big ball of sunshine that radiates everyone she sees. She's...Sonny." Chad looked up and saw Sonny with a huge grin and her eyes smiling more than he had ever seen before. He forgot about everybody else there and continued.

"She has this smile. It's goofy, it's happy, it's funny, and always makes me feel all those three things. I love to make her smile and to hear her laugh. I love it when she's happy and she grins like an angel. And her eyes... Those big brown eyes are beautiful. I honestly get lost in them all the time. They make me feel like a goof," he laughed. "That's my Sonny."

Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks. She threw her arms around him, and the whole audience burst into applause. Most were crying and passing around tissue boxes.

"Did you really mean that, Chad?" Sonny asked, grinning.

"Of course," he said, kissing her forehead.

Santiago started, rolling his eyes. "Sonny, Chad, you have a dare. Kiss. Now. In front of everybody."

Suddenly, a bunch of screaming girls starting shouting, "CHANNY! CHANNY! CHANNY!"

Sonny and Chad gaped at the audience, and then to Santiago. "What?"

He grinned, and made a kissy face. Ryan and Gilroy burst into laughter.

"I-I-I don't feel comfortable with this," Chad stuttered.

"M-me neither!" Sonny stammered.

"It doesn't matter!" Ryan taunted. "You have to or these fans will kill you!"

With one look at the audience, they believed him. Sonny felt herself go hot, a blush creeping on her cheeks. Drops of sweat fell down Chad's face and he felt close to unconsciousness. This would be their first kiss, and they had to do it in front of everyone.

"Oh, just do it already!" Nico groaned.

Sonny was completely red, her face the color of a freshly picked tomato.

"DO IT!" Santiago commanded.

"You people are insane!" Chad shouted.

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" Sonny yelled while running out the door. Chad followed suit, running after her.

"Wait!" Santiago cried.

"COME BACK!" the audience pleaded.

Chad stuck his head out the door of the auditorium. "CRAZY!" he yelled.

"Well, that's it for today!" Santiago looked to the audience. "Tune in next week, folks, for the full episode of Condor Studios Files!"

"Wait, we were being filmed?"

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! D:**

**I've been so busy and I lost track of time! Hope this made up! **

**Okay, so next chapter will be the last. But YOU, yes YOU, will still have to put a part in it!**

**Alright, so this will be the full report on EVERYTHING, so I need ideas! All reviewers who give me an idea how to put some funny scene in or anything for the next chapter will be a member of the audience! I will include you and say something funny with your penname as in earlier chapters. (:**

**SO REVIEW!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD.**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY.**

**I totally lost track of time! D: I can't believe I haven't updated since November! Gosh, I'm so horrible. :( I tried to make this chapter as best as it could be for you all! Please enjoy, and you're allowed to throw tomatoes at me via review if you please. xD  
**

**Enjoy!**

"Chad..." Sonny pursed, looking nervous at all the other people in the Commissary around her. "Aren't you worried about the show?"

"Show?" Chad replied, taking another bite of his sammich. "What show?"

"Condor Studios Files!" she exclaimed. "What else?"

"I thought you were referring to the season finale of Mackenzie Falls coming up," he explained. "Lots of drama."

"And as much as I'd _love_ to hear about that," Sonny said, not wanting to one bit, "we have to find out what's going on in that show."

"Why?"

"_Why_? Because we spilled some embarassing stuff in front of them, that's why!"

Chad thought about all the things he told his "fangirls" and winced. "You're right. But how?"

Sonny's eyes widened. "I know. Hold on, I'll meet you here in twenty minutes." She stood up and went to leave.

"Where are you going?"

She turned around and winked at Chad. "You'll see."  


* * *

  
"Sonny..." Zora gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Completely," Sonny replied.

"But..." Zora said. "This is so..._devious_!"

"_Michievous_!" Nico added, standing in the corner with Grady, shocked as well.

"Trouble!" Grady cried.

"I'm totally serious, guys," Sonny said. "You guys know we said some fishy stuff on there. I can't have it all on TV!"

"But going to TweenWeekly, sneaking to the place where they're recording this, look at their information, take everything out we don't want-"

"In other words, sabotage." Zora looked at Sonny with awe.

"Exactly!" Nico finished. "That's very..._un-Sonny_."

"Well, I don't care about how sneaky or Sonny it is," Tawni said, finally looking up from filing her nails. "I just want to get back at the sleazeballs who tricked me!"

"That's the spirit!" Sonny grinned. "So you guys in?"

"Duh!" they all chorused.

"Great!" she exclaimed, turning out the door. "I'll meet you guys at the front in a few minutes. I have to get Chad."

"Pooper's coming?" Zora complained. They all crinkled their noses in disgust.

"Oh, just get ready for your sabotage!"

* * *

"Alright," Nico whispered to his castmates and Chad, ushering them over. "We're here."

"This is Santiago's office," Chad noticed. "Why are we in here?"

"Sabotage!" Nico and Grady shouted in glee.

"_Sabotage_?" Chad asked. "Sonny told me we were taking pictures of me and replacing it with all the videos!"

Everyone turned to Sonny in disbelief. She smiled sheepishly. "It was the only way he would go!"

"You should've left him," Zora commented, staring at him in disgust.

"Oh, shu-"

"Guys!" Sonny interjected. "Please! Let's just find the videos, and get the sabotage over with."

They all scattered the room, searching all the drawers and desks, scouring all cabinets and corners. After a while, they all heard a buzz on the intercom.

"Attention! Attention!" a voice they recognized as Santiago's sleazy squeal announced. "Condor Studios Files will be recorded in fifteen minutes! Cameramen, please report to the stage with the videos! Audience, get situated! That is all."

"Crap!" Sonny gasped.

"What are we going to do now?" Chad asked Zora.

Zora was searching the room for something. Finally, her eyes lit up, and she ran to a rack of clothing in the corner and showed it to them.

"Clothes?" Nico questioned. "What are we supposed to do with that?"

Zora grinned at them. "Exact same thing Santiago did to trick us. We're gonna play him by his own game."  


* * *

  
"Did I, _really_," Chad said between clenched teeth, "_have_ to be a _girl_?"

Zora smiled sheepishly, adjusting her blonde wig and smoothing her pink skirt. "It was either that or the caveman suit."

"I would've preferred that!" Chad yelled.

"Why would a caveman be in the audience to see Condor Studios Files?" Nico asked, tucking in the tight white shirt Santiago used to be the makeup artist tricking Tawni.

"Why would a caveman even be _here_?" Sonny asked, scratching her red wig and pulling up her tight skirt and I HEART CDC shirt Gilroy used to trick Chad that he was a fangirl.

"Maybe he's from Narnia!" Grady suggested, trying to keep his gray wig from falling off and adjusting his gray blouse Ryan used to trick Sonny he was an old lady.

"Ridiculous," Chad rolled his eyes. "But is wearing makeup really necessary?"

"Hold still!" Tawni screamed to him, applying his eyeliner while Sonny brushed his brown haired wig, wearing a similar outfit as both of them. "You're messing up the makeup!"

"OW!" Chad cried.

"Tawni, we don't have time for the makeup!" Zora shouted. "The show starts in five minutes and we have to be there NOW!"

She pulled all them out the door and they raced out of the room. Spotting a guard outside a door, she quieted them.

"Okay," she whispered. "We're going to have to get through him."

"How?" Chad asked.

Zora stared at Tawni and Sonny knowingly, and they all grinned at him.

His face paled. "Uhh, why are you guys looking at me like that..."

"You're going to get us through that door," Tawni smiled.

"How?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Nico said. "He doesn't even look like Chad Dylan Cooper now, just some stupid fangirl."

"Hey!"

Zora grinned. "Exactly. He's going to scream like a little girl near this closet. The guard will come see what's going on. Then we lock him in there!"

"Okay, but why don't one of you girls scream like a little girl?" Grady asked.

Zora grinned. "No one screams like a little girl like Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad smiled. "That's right! ..._wait_."

"Just do it!" Tawni demanded.

"Alright!" he said.

"AHHHH!" Chad screamed, producing the most terrified girly shriek they had heard from a boy.

"He's coming!" Zora warned.

The guard was running to them, wondering where the noise came from. They all hid in the corner, not saying a word. He looked at the closet door and opened it.

"AH!"

Sonny laughed. "Good job, Grady."

All the actors ran to the stage door and entered. They saw a huge audience full of screaming fans. The stage was empty, so they knew it hadn't started yet.

"Okay, good," Chad said. "This would've been awkward if we barged in the middle."

"Okay, all of you sit in random places in the audience!" Zora explained. "Whenever they say something we don't like, we'll interject, alright?"

They all nodded and scattered into the audience. Nico and Grady moved to the front row, while Tawni sat with Sonny and Chad in the middle, and Zora left so fast no one knew where she went.

Sonny shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm so nervous."

Chad looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"I'm afraid of what they're going to say... If it might ruin anything," she admitted.

Chad put his hand over the one she had on her armrest and smiled. "It'll be okay."

Sonny smiled and curled her fist around his.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Santiago greeted. "Boy and girls! Fans and psychos! Welcome to Condor Studios Files!"

The crowd cheers loudly with glee, despite the few "boo's" heard around.

"Last week, I told you I was going to interview the stars of Condor Studios and come back with some good stuff," Santiago recalled. "Well, I did just that."

The audience bursts into applause, besides those few "boo!"'s.

"Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" Santiago said. "Condor Studios is owned by Bill Condor. Proud and strict, all his stars listen to him. Despite the success of his two most popular shows, So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, here is something he has told us."

Gilroy clicks a button on the remote in his hand showing a scene on the screen behind them. It was of Mr. Condor at his desk.

_Mr. Condor snorted. "They're my two best shows. So from time to time they'll ask me for something and I have to put my foot down!"_

_ "So you're saying their snobby brats that need to appreciate what they have?" Ryan asked._

_ "You could say that, I guess," Mr. Condor said._

The crowd gasped at the footage. There was murmuring in the audience and someone stood up.

"I object!" screamed a fangirl in row 8.

"This is a show, not court," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"It may as well be!" the fangirl cried. "That doesn't mean Mr. Condor thinks we- I mean, _they_ are snobby brats!"

"Young lady, if you're blind and deaf, I suggest you be at the hospital and not this show," Gilroy suggested.

"I'm not blind or deaf!" the fangirl shouted, offended. "You asked him the question and he did not say 'yes' he said 'you could say that, I guess'."

"What's the difference?" Santiago asked.

"What isn't?" asked the fangirl next to the other one. "What Mr. Condor said was an unsure answer, therefore not completely true."

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Fangirl #1 said to Fangirl #2.

"That is nothing you would know!" Ryan shouted. "Continue, Santiago."

"I will!" Santiago said, glaring at the fangirls. "Now, let's start with the actors themselves!"

Santiago pulled out a small index card and read it. "Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell both are stars of So Random! From what Mr. Condor says, we hear they are always up to something and that the security guard always complains about them."

"Not true!" screamed an old woman in the audience. There was a whisper and she calmed down. "I mean, uh, what's the proof in that?"

Gilroy smiled. "I'm glad you asked. Murphy!"

There was a skirmish at the top of the audience as the man entered the room. His glasses were crookedly placed and he had an annoyed look.

"Murphy, my man," Santiago greeted, putting his hand on his back. "Tell us. Are Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell always up to something and are you always complaining about them?"

Murphy sneered. "That's an understatement. Those boys always have to be causing some sort of trouble. It's ridiculous. You know, without them, I probably wouldn't be as crabby."

"I'm sorry about that," Santiago coaxed, though he was not sorry at all. "Now we have an opinion of Grady Mitchell from Sonny Monroe herself."

"She says, and I repeat, Grady is a cool guy."

There was a whispered thanks in the crowd.

"But," Santiago contradicted. "She seems to have mixed feelings about this. Exhibit A."

Ryan pressed a button on the remote, filling the screen with a view of Sonny's interview.

_ "I'm gonna get you man! I know it!" she mimicked Grady. "Oh no you won't!" she said as Nico. "Watch me, brotha!" "Slow down, G!"_

The screen faded to black and Santiago grinned craftily. "Apparently she also likes to make fun of them!"

There were murmurs in the audience. "How could you, Sonny?" "They told me too!"

"They also don't happen to care about their friends, since they openly gave us interesting information that will be revealed later," Gilroy laughed.

"And they also don't have girlfriends," Ryan snickered.

"Alright, let's get to the next one."

Santiago pulled out another card. "Zora Lancaster. Youngest star of So Random! Apparently lives in vents as a hermit and snoops around on everyone."

There was a hiss in the audience. "I am _not_ a hermit!"

"And here is a video on some information given from the hermit herself," Ryan said.

_"I see lots of things. Yesterday I found the goof twins discussing plans about finding popcorn twins again. I saw Tawni freaking out about her lipgloss. And I had the misfortune to find Sonny and Chad kissing and being romantic in Chad's dressing room."_

There was another hiss in the crowd. "Zora!"

"Now since the little crustacean had nothing really interesting to say besides that, let's move on to Tawni Hart!" Ryan smiled.

Santiago pulled out another card. "Tawni Hart. Star of So Random! for five years. Sources say she is obsessed with her lipgloss. She throws a fit for days if she doesn't get the kind she wants. Apparently it's annoying."

"Nuh uh!" screamed Fangirl #3. "That is a complete and total lie."

"Oh?" Santiago asked. "Then care to explain this?"

Ryan turned the television on again to show a scene in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. Tawni was frazzled, her hair stuck everywhere and a crazed look in her eye.

_"COCO MOCO COCO!" she screamed, tearing everything apart. "I. WANT. COCO. MOCO. COCO!"_

Fangirl #3 quietly sat down.

"She also has a cold heart," Santiagk gasped in mock horror. "As she declined Prince William!"

The crowd gasped and Fangirl #3 shouted more insults to the reporters.

"Though we also hear that Tawni Hart does have a soft side," Gilroy added. "And experiences caring."

"WHAT?" Fangirl #3 angrily screamed. "You lie!"

"We don't lie!" Ryan retorted. He pulled out a recorder and pressed play.

_"Well, umm, I am a nice person! And I'm not a selfish diva! I just think everyone should worship me because I'm so pretty. And I guess I did experience caring that one time Sonny went to the Falls."_

The crowd gasped even louder.

"No!" Fangirl #3 shouted over the gasps. "These are lies, I tell you! LIES!"

"Shut up, Fangirl #3," Ryan rolled his eyes. "Let's move on!"

"Right!" Santiago pulled out the next card. "Sonny Monroe. Star of So Random! Mr. Condor has told us that she was a nice girl, but lately has been becoming as snobby as all the other Hollywood stars."

"WHAT!" Fangirl #3 shrieked. "That is so not true!"

"It is so true!" Gilroy said. "We even have evidence for that from fellow costar, Miss Tawni Hart."

Another screen popped on the television showing Tawni on a couch, flipping her hair.

_ "Well Sonny is all about So Random and being loyal to us! So when she goes off and starts dating the lead of the rival show who she fights with everyday AND says she hates! And then she dates him? I mean, what the heck? Who would have expected that? Who would have thought it would be Sonny? Personally, I thought it'd be me."_

"Just because she dates someone from another show doesn't mean she's a bad person!" Fangirl #1 contradicted.

"Yeah!" Fangirl #2 stood up. "So leave m'lady- Chad's lady alone!"

"She betrayed her show!" Ryan yelled back. "And here's something else told by Tawni," he said, pressing a button on the remote.

The scene shows Tawni and the ridiculously dissguised reporters sitting together and talking.

_"Okay so yesterday I was the witness of the most disastrous thing to happen at the Studios."_

_ Santiago beamed. "Do tell!"_

_ "Brenda gave Sonny," she looked around once more and finished with a whisper. "A STEAK."_

_ The three reporters in disguise gasped. "No!"_

_ Tawni grinned. "Yes! What a shock! See Chad goes over to Brenda and does that weird thing with his eyes and tells her something. Sonny and I were wondering why and Chad winked at her. So we went in line to get our usual ick when Brenda plops a big old juicy steak right on Sonny's plate! You should have seen her face! I was shocked!"_

_ Ryan gasped. "Thats preposterous!"_

_ "It is! And she didn't even give it to me! How could you give Sonny a steak and not ME? She's not even on Mackenzie Falls." She flipped her hair and then suddenly stopped. "Or..is she?"_

_ Gilroy's mouth turned to an O. "What nonsense!"_

_ "She has been hanging out there lately. And Chad is always like we can't spend so much time together cause you're on a different show. Oh I know and I'm sorry pukey poo. Will you try to skip rehearsals for me, oh I promise. Fine fine good good fine!" she mimicked._

The crowd gasped.

"No gasping!" Fangirl #1 demanded. "There's no way Sonny Monroe would work on Mackenzie Falls."

"And why not?" Gilroy smirked.

"Because she's a comedian! Not a drama snob!"

"Drama snob?" Fangirl #2 raises their eyebrows at her.

"Uhhh..." Fangirl #1 slowly sits back down.

"Great, you're quiet."

"Shut up, kid!"

"Let's go on to the drama snob," Samtiago pulled out the next card. "Chad Dylan Cooper. Lead star of Mackenzie Falls. Mr. Condor says he's bossy and thinks he always gets what he wants."

"But I do!" Fangirl #2 whispered to Fangirl #1.

"He has been told to be a momma's boyyyyyyyyy!" Santiago laughed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is NOT a momma's boy!" Fangirl #2 screamed.

"He has been pranked by Zora Lancaster and Sonny Monroe for stealing Sonny's Skittles."

Fangirl #2 frowned at Fangirl #1. "You were in on that?"

Fangirl #1 smiled sheepishly.

"Tawni Hart reports that he is annoying and weird and thinks he is the best person ever," Gilroy said.

"And Sonny Monroe herself has said that Chad Dylan Cooper is not as awesome as he says he is."

Fangirl #2 gasped. "What?"

Fangirl #1 uncomfortably slides down in her seat.

"Apparently Chad and his lady love even fight quite often," Santiago continued. "And Chad also refuses to tell Sonny this!"

Ryan pressed a button on the remote. The screen shows Chad and the idiotically disguised reporters talking.

_"Are you still mad at Amber for telling you to break up with Sonny, kidnapping you, dropping your fanbase in the Chadometer and for terrifying you using your Chadometer?"_

_ "Yes," Chad said. "But...between us, I hired her back."_

_ Gilroy gasped. "No!"_

_ "Yes," Chad said, half-heartedly._

_ "Why?" Ryan asked, incredulous._

_ "I was losing my fans!" Chad defended. "I had no choice."_

_ "Don't you think Sonny won't like that?" Santiago asked._

_ "Which is why I didn't tell her," Chad explained._

_ "You can't keep something like that from your girlfriend!"_

_ "It's for the greater good." Chad shrugged. "Besides, she probably won't care... Much."_

Fangirl #1's mouth dropped. "Is that...true?" she whispered to Fangirl #2.

Fangirl #2's mouth was gaping in shock as well.

"Ah, let's move on to the subject everyone's been waiting on!" Santiago announced. "Channy!"

The crowd roars in anticipation, unaware of the two nervous fangirls.

"You all know about Hollywood's cutest couple! Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe," Santiago said, hiding a snicker. "But what's not cute is the problems we've heard of."

"_Problems_?" Fangirls #1 and #2 demanded.

"Let's start with Mr. Condor's opinion," Santiago continued.

"Recall his earlier opinion of Sonny Monroe becoming more snobby," Ryan stated. "But why?"

"He believes the problem is none other than Chad Dylan Cooper," Gilroy grinned. "A bad influence."

"Poppycock!" Fangirl #2 screamed.

"But the cast of So Random! is the most disapproved of all," Santiago explained. "It doesn't seem like any of them are happy about the couple."

Ryan turned the TV on once more to the final scenes.

_"They're all "Oh you're so cute, Shortstack!" "No you!" It's disgusting," Grady said, while Nico mumbled mmm-hmmm._

_ Nico snorted. "Pretty much what we've said before. Total lovebirds, those two."_

_ "Disgusting," Grady wrinkled his nose._

_ "Oh yeah and they celebrate their relationship every week! With weekaversaries. I mean, who does that?" Nico asked._

_ "What was your reaction when you found out Sonny and Chad were dating?"_

_ "Shocked."_

_ "Betrayed."_

_ "Disapponted."_

_ "Angry."_

Santiago pursed, mockingly. "So Nico and Grady don't seem to like their relationship much."

An old lady and a makeup artist slid down their seats sheepishly while two fangirls glared at them.

"Next!" Ryan announced.

_"Do you think them dating is a good idea?"_

_ "No! She broke the So Random code!" Zora cried, indignantly._

"Nor does Miss Lancaster," Gilroy smirked.

_Santiago mentally rolled his eyes. "Anyways the question is, what do you think of Chad and Sonny's nicknames for each other like m'lady and Shortstack?"_

_ "Tacky. Lame. Just like them!" Tawni giggled._

"And Tawni Hart doesn't enjoy it much either, you can see."

Fangirl #1's face fell in her hands.

"And apparently once Sonny Monroe decided she loved a bear more than her beloved Chaddy!" Santiago exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Fangirl #1 shouted.

"WHAT?" Fangirl #2 screamed.

"What?" Fangirl #3 asked, pausing from filing her nails.

"Indeed!" Gilroy confirmed. "Observe the following clip."

_"No, remember the time he came to us for girl advice?" Grady asked._

_ "Oh that was great!" Nico smiled._

_ Santiago, Ryan, and Gilroy dropped their mouth in shock. Ryan called the camera crew and Gilroy got more notes._

_ "Chad Dylan Cooper came to you for dating advice?" Santiago asked, incredulously._

_ Nico puffed in pride. "Yeah well Grady and I were just sitting here playing video games, when Chad walks in here with flowers. Now we thought it was for us, but apparently it was for Sonny! Who knew! And he says he's going to dinner with her but can't find her. So we explain to young Chad that Sonny stood him up," Nico said._

_ "No!" Santiago said, dramatically._

_ "Yes! He didn't believe us at first. He waited and waited and waited till he decided to call her. The call ended, and guess how many rings?" Nico asked._

_ Santiago asked. "Five?"_

_ "Two," Nico corrected. The three reporters gasped._

_ "Shocking, I know! So we told young Chad that his lady was losing interest. But you know what he did? He went to the restaurant that night and she wasn't there! In fact we came and saw him looking all lonely!" Nico said._

_ "That terrible!" Santiago said._

_ "I know! But apparently she didn't come because of some bear problem," Nico shrugged._

_ "Some bear that's the most important thing to Sonny," Grady piped in._

Fangirl #2 groaned and slammed their head in frustration.

"So the great Chad Dylan Cooper had to get girl advice," Ryan laughed. "Because his girlfriend loved her bear more than him."

The crowd burst into laughter, clutching their stomachs and screaming insults to the tween actor.

Fangirl #2 gasped. "Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest actor of our generation and does not need girl advice!"

The reporters ignored him and continued. "And the most shocking pieces of information we found..." Gilroy paused for suspense.

"When Sonny and Chad first started dating, we were all surprised. Of course we were, they were supposed to be enemies and fight all the time! How could two completely different people who argue a lot have feelings for each other?" Santiago asked.

"The answer is simple, Santiago." Ryan pulled out the recorder.

"That one of them doesn't."

The crowd gasped in complete shock and everyone's mouth dropped.

Suddenly, the recorder started playing Sonny's voice.

_"Me Like CHAD? HA! I hate him! He's so annoying! I have no feelings for him at all."_

The audience grew silent. Gasps quieting but jaws still dropped.

Fangirl #1 suddenly shouted out, "That is NOT true!" She turned to Fangirl #2 and asked. "You don't believe that, do you?"

Fangirl #2's face was masked with shock, sorrow, and despair. They said nothing.

"Chad?" Sonny whispered, pulling her wig off.

"It's Sonny Monroe!" someone shouted.

Chad pulled his wig off.

"And Chad Dylan Cooper!" another gasped.

Tawni gasped, removing her wig as well.

The crowd grew silent.

Tawni gasped. "Uh, hello? Tawni Hart here!"

"Chad?" Sonny pleaded, tugging on his arm. "Please don't say you believe them. Please."

Chad turned to her, a single teardrop glistening down his cheek. "Sonny," he choked out. "I know you like being nice to people and don't want to bring them down, but saying no wouldn't have been so bad."

"Chad, no!" Sonny screamed. "Don't believe them! They're lying, you know that!"

"I think I know the voice of the girl I fell in love with, Sonny." Chad wiped a single tear from his eye. "Goodbye."

Without another word, he strode out of the theater. Sonny's eyes filled with tears as she gasped.

"CHAD!" she cried, tears falling down her cheeks as she ran after him.

The audience was in complete silence. Some had tears in their eyes while one was suffering an emotional attack. Ryan, Gilroy, and Santiago looked at each other knowingly.

Walking to the front of the stage, Santiago smiled. "Well, that concludes Condor Studios Files! Hope you enjoyed!"

**THE END.**

***curtains close***

**BAHAHA, fooled ya didn't I? You didn't think I'd honestly end it THERE? Please, it would kill me. But I do assure you that the next chapter will be the last. It will be none other than a-**

**CHANNY INTERVIEW!**

**Yes, my readers, the sleazy reporters are planning an interview for both of them. Where they can answer questions about their relationship, and other stuff in general. ;D**

**BUT! As we have usually done before, YOU, yes YOU!, must send in all the questions!**

**I swear I will try not to have such a late update like before but the thing about this one is that I can't start writing ANYTHING till I have enough questions. So send in questions NOW!**

**R&R!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**OHMYGOD! ITS BEEN OVER A MONTH! :O**

**I really am very sorry, but it's not COMPLETELY my fault. *stares disappointedly at you* Only TWO people asked questions. TWO. If it weren't for my current favorite anonymous review, specialchild, I would probably have waited years to write this.**

**Oh, and of course, my dear FF BFF/sister/co-writer/bud ChAnNyObSeSsEd. (: Thanks Alli! Love you girl. :D **

**But specialchild, thank you SO MUCH for all your questions. And they seriously cracked me up. (: Since you're the reason I wrote this chapter, it's going to be FOR YOU. :D I hope you like what I put!**

**Everyone, THANK SPECIALCHILD! I know you guys were dying for this chapter. ;)**

**And now... For the final installment of Condor Studios Files...  
**

* * *

"Santiago, this is absolutely impossible," Gilroy moaned.

Ryan nodded. "I actually agree with Michelle. I mean, do you see these magazines?" He shook one furiously in the air.

Santiago picked it up and read it quickly:

_Everyone is shocked to see the breakup of Hollywood's favorite couple, Channy! Rumor is the split happened at the shooting of our newest special, Comdor Studios Files. The couples refuses to comment at all, simply glaring at the reporters or smacking them with a shoe._

Santiago raised his eyebrows. "And?"

Ryan looked at him as if he was blind. "Gilroy and I have been trying to get Channy together for the interview tomorrow but they refuse!"

"Sonny threw her shoe at me." Gilroy winced at the reminder.

Santiago smiled and chuckled, placing a comforting hand on Ryan's shoulders. "Ah, my confused companions. Do you not know me at all?"

Gilroy and Ryan looked at each other nervously.

"I know exactly how to get the couple together!" Santiago assured them. "But I'm afraid it will involve-"

"-disguises." Ryan groaned.

Gilroy sighed. "Am I gonna have to be a girl again?"

Santiago pursed his lips and scratched his chin. "Hmmmm... Not sure. I don't have an idea yet."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we're gonna have to be...supermodels or anything!" Ryan snickered.

Gilroy burst into laughter. "That's a good one!"

Santiago snapped his fingers, his eyes lit in inspiration. "I just had the most brilliant idea!"

* * *

"Dude," Ryan complained. "You're kidding me, right?" He was dressed in a long blue gown with a sweetheart neckline, his face powdered with makeup and outfit adorned with jewels.

Gilroy glared at him behind his heavily lidded eyeliner. "You just had to say supermodel, didn't ya!" he shook his head while adjusting his frilly pink dress resembling a princess out of a movie.

Ryan sniggered. "Love the dress, Michelle."

"Man, you better-"

"Boys!" Santiago stopped them. "Let's act professional."

"You're not the one who has to be supermodel!" Ryan pointed out.

Gilroy nodded angrily. "And what kinda model wears a dress like this? I mean, what am I modeling for? Disney Princess clothes for the kids?"

"Seems pretty appropriate to me."

"I am not dressed up," Santiago explained. "So I can get the show ready for when they arrive."

"Yeah, but why both of us?" Ryan asked. "I think just Michelle would've been perfectly fine."

"I need one of you to go to Chad, and to Sonny," Santiago answered. "Ryan, you go to Chad. Michelle, Sonny."

"Why does everyone have to call me that?" Gilroy demanded.

"Cause it's fun!" Santiago responded. "Now off, you too!"

Ryan and Gilroy grudgingly left to fulfill their tasks.

* * *

Sonny Munroe sighed longingly at the framed photograph in her hands. It was a very special one to her, one she had always kept with her.

Chad's pefect face was smiling at the camera with a professional wink aimed at her. It was signed, too.

_To my biggest fan, TV's Chad Dylan Cooper._

Sonny blinked back unwanted tears. She felt absolutely miserable. For the past couple days, she had tried to talk to him. But after some mean insults aimed towards her, she'd given up hope.

_"I never want to speak to you again, Sonny. Just go away. You're not worth the time."_

_ "I don't give a crap! If you didn't mean it, then why did you tell them that?"_

_ "Oh, so it was before we were dating? Thanks. Great to know you've always hated me."_

_ "Just go away, Munroe! I never want to see your horrible self ever again!"_

Sonny choked back a sob. His words were so hurtful. She hated what had happened. Why couldn't she turn back the clock?

_Stupid Ryan_, she thought. _Stupid Gilroy. Stupid Santiago!_

"Sonnnnnnayyyyyyyy!" trilled a stretched voice entering the dressing room.

Sonny turned around in her chair and shook her head at the bouncing blonde. "Tawwwnayyyy!"

Tawni Hart flashed a million dollar smile at her. "I need you to do me a favor."

"And that is?" Sonny awaited.

"Here," she answered, throwing a pair of keys in Sonny's lap. "I need you to get my Coco Moco Coco out of my car."

Sonny gasped mockingly. "You left the poor thing?"

Tawni frowned. "I was distracted! Just do it, please."

"Why should I do that?" Sonny asked.

Tawni hesitated. "Because... I love you?"

A huge smile broke out onto Sonny's face. "_Awwww_, Tawni!" She ran to her friend and engulfed her into a hug. "I love you too!"

"Why am I being touched?" Tawni flinched.

Sonny smiled sheepishly, releasing her. "Sorry. I'm a-"

"-_hugger_," Tawni finished. "I'm aware! Just go!"

Sonny waved while skipping out of the room.

Tawni sighed and rested herself on her chair near her vanity table. She looked up at her mirror and gasped. "My god!" she gushed. "I'm even prettier than I was yesterday!"

"Why, my dear," shrilled a voice out the door. "Aren't you always pretty?"

Tawni smiled to herself. "Well yeah, but - WAIT, WHO SAID THAT?"

"Me!" the voice said. "My name is Michelle and I'm here to offer you something."

Tawni groaned. "For the last time, I'm not interested in your cookies, little girl!"

"Oh not that!" Michelle reassured her. "I want to offer a beautiful career for a beautiful woman."

"Hmmm..." Tawni's expression quirked. "I'm listening."

You could hear the smile in Michelle's voice. "We have seen you on So Random! You have the true makings of a Disney Princess model!"

Tawni's eyes lit up. "Disney princess model? Oh, my god! I've wanted to do that since I was seven! Can I be Cinderella?"

"You can be all of them." Tawni gasped in excitement. "Just meet me at stage 1 tonight."

Tawni grinned. "I'll be there!"

* * *

Gilroy smirked deviously outside the door. "God, that Sonny Munroe is so gullible."

"Gilroy!" Ryan called, running down the hall while pulling his dress up. "Got Sonny?"

He nodded. "What about Chad?"

"Oh, he's coming, alright," Ryan rolled his eyes. "I guess imagining his life as a model clouded his vision, because I saw myself in the mirror." He shuddered.

"Or he's just stupid?" Gilroy suggested.

Ryan snickered. "Come on, Santiago's waiting."

* * *

Santiago was waiting, indeed. The show was due to start in twenty minutes, and with no sight of any of his hilariously disguised coworkers, the odds were not in his favor at all.

As Ryan and Gilroy walked up the stage, Santiago sighed in relief. "Where have you been?" he demanded, walking up to them. "You were supposed to be back hours ago!"

Ryan smiled sheepishly. "We stopped for fro yo."

Santiago had an incredulous look on his face. "For two hours - oh, never mind. So Chad and Sonny are definitely coming?"

Gilroy nodded. "For sure."

"Excellent," was Santiago's response before he rushed backstage to set something up.

"We should really change," Ryan noticed.

* * *

"Five minutes till showtime!" a young man with speakers in his ears rushing around stage. "Five minutes!"

"Boys!" Santiago called, running to Ryan and Santiago, who were lounging in the corner. "Where are they? _Five _minutes!"

Ryan looked around. "I don't really know-"

"Never fear!" Everyone turned to see Chad walking on stage. "Chad Dylan Cooper is _here_!"

Santiago rolled his eyes. "You're late."

Chad puffed in pride. "Fashionably."

"Where have you-"

"-wait!" Chad's eyes widened. "_Santiago_? What are you..." He suddenly realized what was going on. "_I need to get out of here!_"

Santiago's eyes widened. "Someone get him out there!"

In a sudden rush, hundreds of workers ambushed Chad, pushing him on stage.

"How dare you!" Chad was yelling. "I can sue all of you, I tell you! _All _of you!"

Ryan ignored him and looked to Gilroy. "Dude, where's Sonny?"

Gilroy shrugged. "She said she'd be here!"

"Hello, my fans!" the reporters heard a high pitched voice squeal ecstatically. Tawni Hart entered the stage with a stylish pose. "Your model is here!"

"What?" Santiago questioned. "Tawni Hart? What are you doing here?"

Tawni flipped her hair. "For the modeling thing. Duh."

"Modeling thing? What- Oh, my god." Santiago bored his eyes at Gilroy. "You told Tawni to come here?"

Gilroy laughed sheepishly. "Uhhh... I guess, yeah."

"How could you be so stupid?" Ryan asked. "She doesn't look anything like Sonny!"

"I was outside the whole time!" Gilroy defended himself.

"Why didn't you come in then?" Santiago asked, a murderous glare in his eyes.

"I - I -"

"Ugh, Tawni," came a voice from behind. Everyone looked to see a high pile of boxes covering the face of the person carrying them. "Why did I have to carry all these?"

Tawni scoffed. "Sonny, you _owe_ me."

"But I already parked your - "

"Hold up," Santiago said. "Did you just say_ Sonny_?"

Suddenly all the boxes fell to the floor revealing a very frazzled looking girl. "Yeah - _oh, my gosh_! Santiago!"

"Thirty seconds!" the young man warned everyone. "_Thirty seconds_!"

"Somebody get Sonny on stage!" Santiago commanded.

The guards all stampeded her to the stage while she struggled against them. "What the heck is going on?" she shouted. "SANTIAGO!"

"What about me?" Tawni asked, impatiently tapping her foot to the floor.

"Santiago, you need to be out there," Ryan screamed running on stage.

Santiago looked frantically out there. "Michelle, go play dress up with Tawni!"

Gilroy's mouth fell. "_What?_"

"YAY!"

"Wait, no, I didn't agree to this! _SANTIAGO!_"

Santiago ignored Gilroy's screams and ran on stage. It was show time.

* * *

The audience was boistering with chaos. The entire stage was crowded with reporters, fangirls, and fanboys. The entire stage was covered by a huge white sign with hearts around it that read: _Chatting with Channy!_ They didn't realize what an ever bigger catastrophe was behind it.

"You people are _nuts_!" Chad screamed, struggling against the ropes. "You can all get arrested for this!"

The security guards boomed with laughter.

"Yeah, _ha ha_!" Chad mocked them. "Don' t you think it'll be a little weird that we're, I don't know, wrapped up?"

"Nope," one of the guards responded. He pressed a button on a remote and the ropes were gone.

"Oh, thank goodness," Chad said, relieved. "Now, if you'll excuse me - wait, what?" As Chad attempted to get out of his chair, he wouldn't budge. "Is this superglue or something?" he asked.

"It's a secret," a guard replied. "Now be quiet. If you're so bored, you can talk to your lady friend here."

Chad turned to see Sonny in a similarly chained chair. She was looking at Chad, nervously. Slightly smiling, she gave him a wave.

"_Hmmmph_," Chad sneered. "I'll be quiet." Hurt flashed across Sonny's face.

"Be quiet, you two!" Santiago hissed. "I'm going on!"

"I just said I was going to be quiet!"

"Well, ya said it pretty loudly!"

Chad rolled his eyes.

Santiago pushed through the white sign, revealing himself to the crowd. Immediately, the audience grows louder with anticipation. Santiago grinned and waved.

"Welcome! Welcome!" he announced through his microphone. "It's great to see all of you here! Who saw Condor Studios Files?"

The audience roars with a "YES!" "I LOVE CHAD!"

"Who loved it?"

The audience answers with "I DID!" "WHERE'S CHAD?"

Santiago smiled. "Well, then I'm happy to announce this! Today, we're having a chat with Channy, our favorite couple who recently broke up!"

"BOOOOO!"

"Don't worry, dear dimwits," Santiago smirked. "We'll get Channy together soon. Let's hear it for Chad and Sonny!"

The crowd screams as Chad and Sonny are revealed behind the curtain. "YAY!" "THERE'S CHAD!"

Sonny and Chad smile nervously and wave. They had been threatened quite a bit on what would happen if they messed this up.

_"Let's just say," the security guard smirked. "None of your hair will be pretty."_

Chad gulped.

"How ya doing, Channy?" Santiago winked at them. "Speak clearly through the microphone, please."

Chad and Sonny looked at each other and sighed. "We're doing great."

"Really?" Santiago raised his eyebrows. "Then why'd you break up?" The crowd screams to encourage them. "Big fight?"

"Of course not!" Chad answered. "We just had some, uh-"

"-creative differences!" Sonny finished for him.

"Exactly!" Chad agreed.

Santiago cocked an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"Uhh... Not really, no," Sonny said.

"Well, good, cause we have a show to start!" Santiago pulled a notecard from his pocket. "Unfortunately, due to your shocking breakup, only two people actually sent in any questions. The rest were too heartbroken, saddened, depressed, emotionally distraught, or some other sort of emotion that caused them not to have any questions for you."

Chad's eyes lit up. "Ah, well that's too bad! Maybe next time!"

"Not so fast, pretty boy," Santiago stopped him. "**ChAnNyObSsEd** may have sent one, but **specialchild** sent nine."

Sonny gulped. "_Nine?_"

"Let's begin with **ChAnNyObSeSsEd**'s," Santiago suggested. "In a couple of years, if you kept feeling the way you do, can you see yourselves wanting to get married?"

Chad scoffed. "In her dreams." Sonny's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Santiago gasped.

"I mean, uh, well, we'd have to think about it." Sonny nodded in agreement, ignoring the hole in her heart.

"Now on with **specialchild**'s questions," Santiago grinned. "Sonny, if you were given a knife right now, what would you do with it?"

_Slash you with it for ruining my life_, she thought. "I would... Make a Nutella sandwich! Let's give it up for Nutella!" The crowd cheers in agreement.

"Mmmm, Nutella," Chad imagined.

"Yes, tasty," Santiago harrumphed, looking at Sonny suspiciously. "Next: Chad, do you hate Sonny?"

Chad's eyes widened. "Well...uhhh... Considering the fact she has a knife apparently, I'm going to say no."

"But what if she didn't have the knife?" Santiago asked.

"But she does."

"But what if she _didn't_?"

"But she _does_."

"For God's sake, man!" Santiago groaned. "Fine, let's just continue. Both, do you have any siblings? If so, are they violent?"

"I have a sister," Sonny shuddered. "She used to scratch me with her insanely long nails when I annoyed her. _Ouch_."

"I have a little sister names Charlotte," Chad said. "She's adorable but vicious."

"Fascinating," Santiago replied. "So **specialchild** says she likes chocolate. Do you two like chocolate?"

Sonny grinned. "I love chocolate!"

"Dude," Chad put his hand on his heart. "Chocolate is my _life_. Go chocolate!" The crowd screams of chocolate.

Santiago rolls his eyes and then lit up at the next question. "Chad and Sonny, what made you fall for each other?"

Chad and Sonny gasped. They looked at each other, frantically. "Uhhh..." Chad said. "I'm required to say nothing."

"And why is that?"

"Because..." Chad thought. "Because-"

"-we have a business relationship at the moment," Sonny said. "And it's totally out of the question to discuss such trivialities."

Chad nodded. "What she said."

Santiago frowned. "Fine. Chad, would you honestly trust these...dumb cross-dressing insane wannabe Oprah's?"

Sonny and Chad started cracking up. "Cross-dressing?" Chad chuckled.

"Wannabe Oprahs?" Sonny guffawed.

The entre audience burst into laughter. Santiago scowled at them. "She's not talking about anyone in particular!"

"Oh," Chad said, between laughs. "I think I know who they're talking about."

"Let's just go to the next question!" Santiago said. "Chad, who do you trust more, Sonny or...the hags Ryan, Sandy, and Michelle?"

Everyone's laughter grew. "Hags!" Sonny giggled.

"Oh, my God," Chad said, wiping tears of laughter. "I love specialchild."

"That's it!" Santiago said. "I refuse to announce these questions anymore."

"And why's that?" Sonny asked.

"You're denying specialchild's right," Chad noted.

"I refuse to be insulted!" Santiago said.

"Come on, guys!" Sonny said to the audience. "Don't you want to hear what **specialchild** has to say?"

"Specialchild! Specialchild!" Chad chanted. Soon, the whole audience joined in.

"SPECIALCHILD! SPECIALCHILD! SPECIALCHILD!"

"Enough!" But the voice wasn't Santiago's. Everyone looked up to see Tawni Hart at the top of the stage with Gilroy and Ryan tied up behind her.

"Tawni!" Sonny smiled.

Tawni grinned. "I have all of specialchild's comments. Observe!"

Suddenly, a projection screened in front of the audience.

_Channy, guys please don't break up. I love you as a couple. You're so cute!_

The audience roared, "YEAH!"

_ Chad Dylan Cooper fans, Chad's hurting cause of those hags. Please kill them._

"CHAD'S HURTING?"

_ All Channy fans, please attack Ryan, Sandy, and Michelle cause they broke Channy up._

Chad gasped. "Wait, so Sonny wasn't lying?"

Santiago rolled his eyes. "Of course not, you idiot! We got that from before you guys were dating when she was joking!"

"Watch!" Tawni pointed to the screen. Videos played from the interviews.

_"Well, I guess it was when he danced with me at my disastrous prom...I had a little crush after that... And when he asked me out, well, umm," her face was so red it resembled an apple. "I couldn't resist."_

_ "Well my favorite thing would probably be how sweet he is and how tries not to be a jerk for me. Oh and his eyes, they're so blue!" Sonny exclaimed._

_ "Hmmm... I guess I've always been...intrigued with her. She's different from other girls. She actually stood up to ME, Chad Dylan Cooper. So obviously, I had to do something about it. I bothered her for almost a year and then she caved and admitted her love for me. And by that time, the feelings were mutual." Chad winked, and laid back on his couch._

_ "Well, she's a very happy person. She honestly knows how to brighten a room. She's always positive and somehow always knows how to cheer me up. And her eyes... Big and brown and beautiful..."_

Chad and Sonny's mouths fell. They stared at each other in astonishment. Chad strode over to Sonny. "You... You really _like_ me?"

Sonny smiled a little shyly. "No." Chad's face fell. "I love you."

Chad's eyes lit up. "Oh, Sonny. I love you too." They gazed at each other in complete adoration.

"Guys, you might want to look at the screen," Tawni laughed. There was another comment from specialchild.

**CHAD DYLAN COOPER IF YOU DONT KISS SONNY IN THE NEXT 30 SECONDS I'LL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND HURT YOU.**

Chad whistled. "Dang, she's good."

**CHAD I'M SERIOUS I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN.**

"Alright, alright!" Sonny laughed. Chad smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"AWWWW!" the audience said.

Chad released Sonny and looked at them. "Hey guys, remember what specialchild said? Since she's the reason Channy is real again, we need to listen to her."

Sonny pointed to Ryan, Santiago, and Gilroy. "Get them!"

The crowd roared and all left their seats, swarming the stage. Fangirls of all age and size grabbed their pitchforks and torches - "How do people always happen to have those?" Chad asked - and attacked.

"NO!" Santiago cried. "You can't do this!"

Ryan winced. "Not the hair!"

Gilroy pouted. "Not the dress!"

Chad and Sonny laughed, hugging each other. "Well, that's quite the happy ending," Sonny smiled.

"Hey, Chad!" Tawni called. "Specialchild wants fifty bucks to buy chocolate!"

Chad winked. "You got it, dude."

"Oh, and **ChAnNyObSeSsEd**?" Chad said with a smile at the camera. "Yeah, I remembered your name _and _your question. Be grateful! Well, I'd like to re-answer your question." He looked at Sonny with a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Yeah, maybe." Sonny grinned goofily.

"The camera's still running!" Sonny pointed out. She and Chad went up to it.

"Well, that's the end of this show!" Chad announced. "Sonny and I are back together now, guys!"

Sonny grinned. "And we always will be," she promised before capturing Chad's lips with hers.

"I WILL SUE YOU!" Santiago screamed, dodging the punch of a burly blonde.

"I feel violated..." Gilroy shrieked in pain at a ravenous redhead clawing at his dress.

Ryan cried for help while a bubbly brunette forced a piggyback ride on him. "I'm never working with you guys again."

Tawni grinned and walked over to the camera, pushing Sonny and Chad away - "HEY!" - and fluffing her hair for the screen. "Well, folks!" she announced. "I guess this is the end of, well... all those guy's careers. Goodnight, everybody!" She smiled while waving as the screen faded to black.

***curtains close***

**THE END.**

**And seriously this time. I'm not even joking. This is the end. D:**

***bawls* I'm gonna miss writing for this story. I didn't write for it often, and it always took me ages to do so due to my horrible case of lazy, but it was SO FUN to write. I'm gonna miss it!**

**Specialchild, I hope you liked my special part for you. (: Trust me, ya deserved it. You also were my 100th reviewer! :D So yeah, definitely deserved it. (:**

**Everyone else: ! This story is WAY more popular than I had been anticipating. Your review meant the WORLD to me. Literally. It was such an honor to write it. :") I'm gonna miss it!**

**BUT WAIT! This isn't the last you've seen of me. ;) And I'm not talking just little one-shots from time to time and finishing up my other multichapter, but yes. I have a story idea in my mind. **

**But the thing is, I need YOUR opinion on if I should actually publish it. Here's a sneak peek:**

**_"Sonny and Chad?" Zora laughed. "They're best friends, absolutely inseparable. I've never seen two people so close before. They're always with each other and if they're not, they're constantly texting or calling or whatnot. They're perfect for each other. Match made in heaven, if you ask me. But in love?" she just gave them a smirk._**

**This is just a little important dialogue. ;) The real summary is in my other multichapter, _Secrets Can Never Be Hidden. _You'll have to check it out there!**

**Once again, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'm sorry about the long author's note, I guess I just don't wanna let go. :(**

**Au re voir, my dear fans. (:**

**~Alexa Knight~  
**


End file.
